Stolen Recollection
by RuAlf
Summary: "I've been watching you, silly...", for Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from his second partner, but for the composer, it means more than what it sounds. Well, some memories were best to be sealed, weren't it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY, if I did...Fufufu...all of them will be doomed

_Ch.1: When Stalker...Stalks_

Annoying was not an exact word for the little boy. Actually, he doesn't even know what 'annoying' means.

The three year old boy, small pair of hands rose with innocent look on his face said, "Who?"

No one reply his question, in fact no one ever did find the right answer to please the boy. His parents shook their heads and dragged him away before he start to ask more unanswered questions. He'd scowl as usual, couldn't get the answer out of his parents.

There's someone that has been following him everywhere…

…..

Little child's mind. Complicated mazes full of imaginations and curiosities those beyond of an adult's mind. The adult mind is a limited mind that couldn't understand those with child minds.

If only the adults know a child mind was as sharp as a tack…

It also ascertained that a child will lost its mind full of possibilities as they grew up. Apparently, when they have fully become another adult, the world won't be their playground anymore. It will become a dull, boring, sickening world.

It's his job to guard someone with a pure kid's way of thinking. He has to protect it before the world's poisons infected it. Keeping ones mind safe was not as easy as watching over a little kid. Anytime, anywhere, the mind could be easily broke down.

But, the imaginations are the only thing that would keep the world and his life going anyway…

…

Again

He probably knew it when he heard footsteps aside from his. Definitely, someone is following him right now whether it's a people or anything else than people. He chose to find out who has been following him around all this time. Besides his parents will only shake their head and say 'Just your imagination's son!'

What is an 'imagination'? Is it something that will follow you around until you get angry? That somehow defeats the purpose of an imagination…Isn't imagination is something that he'd make when he's alone…when everyone seemed to walk away without noticing his presence…when he cried in silence…or when everything faded into nothing but darkness. The imagination helped him a lot. He didn't know why his imagination could even do all the things he thought is impossible. Was 'imagination' the one that has followed him around?

He refused to believe that…He didn't want to believe that

…...

Indeed, the mission proved more difficult than profit he could gain

All those time seeking a way to communicate with the child, he found nothing to approach in a friendly way. He could only watch over him without any manners to help his imagination grow. His imagination was rather complicated than every child he has met. Said child also has a unique way to make his imagination 'real'. He needs to go through a negative feeling. Single negative feeling for each imagination he made.

A bothersome he would love to avoid…

…

This started to get on his nerves.

Now the footsteps were accompanied with giggles. It's creepy. He closed his eyes as he made a quick 180 degrees turn toward whatever was behind him all this time. The pair of pale blue eyes met with a pair of bleak purple eyes.

"Who?"

…

His decision was absolute

Rather than staying in the dark, he showed himself to the child. It'll be easier and that way he could also help the imagination grow more effectively.

So when the child saw him, he grinned and said, "I'm a stalker!"

…

Come up with this when my teacher told me about Education-fair in my school and how we should make a composition based on our experience on it. Unluckily, I've got almost nothing…and this story suddenly came to mind.

A beginner, so suggestion from ANYone will be gladly accepted…click the review buttons!


	2. Chapter 2: And so?

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY, if I did...Fufufu...all of them will be doomed

Ch2 : And So…?

"What is Stalker?"

The purple-eyed teen rubbed his un-itchy hair, _okay, maybe he's too fast with this 'revealing' himself thing. _So he just gave the little boy his signature smirk and shrugged. Bending down to the same level as the boy, he simply patted the boy's head gently.

"You will know when the time comes…" stroking the boy's soft cheek gently, he stood up. He waved his hand and went down to the corner of the street, turning his frequency up, gone from anyone's sight. The left out boy stared at the empty space before shaking his head and walked back home.

...

"I'm not lie!"

He tugged his mother's sleeve and cried. His mother sighed, "Neku..." she patted the little boy's head, "...be a good boy and listen, okay?" Neku sniffed and nodded. "Mom knows you're not lying, but dad was tired, he needs rest..." the woman warmly smiled, "...tommorow, dad will get better, I promise!" she held out her pinky finger.

"Promise?"

Neku hesitated. He stared at his mother's sea-colored eyes just like his, trying to find the earnest on her words between the tired gaze. He reluctantly raised his pinky finger and linked it with his mother.

"Good boy...now, go to sleep, it's getting dark" shoving his boy inside his room, the woman took one glance toward the living room. Couch on its place near the bookshelves, light turned off and the table on the rug. Nothing's wrong...no one's there...like her son said.

"_A stalker is following me...he's tall, eyes like mom's orchid and hair not like anyone"_

Feeling the headache started to peek from the side of her head, she stroked her forehead. "Mom?" she opened her eyes and stared at her dear son who already climbed onto his bed,

"Nothing's wrong, dear...mom just too exhausted, now good night..." she pulled the blanket, covering the boy neatly.

"Good night, mom..."

Closing the door behind her, she let out a heavy sigh.

"_Hey, Madam?"_

"Who…who's there?"

"_Did I scare you?"_

She turned her look toward the living room. Trembling in confusion and fear, she replied, "…What do you want…from me?"

Nothing…the room is empty…

"…_Trust your son…"_

"What?" she slowly replied, "…what do you mean?" she held out her hands defensively

Nothing came as the reply just like she suspected. The eerie feeling was gone and she couldn't help but fell silent. The words kept appearing on her mind, she mused to herself, "…Trust my son?"

The window creaked and one dark-haired angel flew away through the night

...

Neku's eyes are blue, just like his mother's. They stared at everyone he met with judging look. His eyes 'judge' them and the first impression Neku's get with the whole judging thing is the final impression. He doesn't like his father which always stared coldly at him, calculating his worth for him. His mother is much better, her eyes never hide anything from him. Her eyes gleam cheerfully, calming the little boy like, everything gonna turn out 'alright'.

What really made him confuse was 'stalker' eyes…

He couldn't judge the eyes…like it has barrier or shield to prevent him from judging the teen at first glance. Like he need to stare at them more…

His impression is that this…older kid have something more…hidden, sealed inside his eyes.

He was curious…to meet 'stalker' again…

...

"So…you've met the boy, huh?"

Ash-blond hair, nodded calmly. He played his fingers, eyes looked bored. The dark-haired man behind him shrugged, "Isn't it a little bit too early, J?" he said. The younger teen shook his head, "No…its better this way…" he whispered, "…we might not need to wait for a long time if I start it early, Sanae…"

"…Overreact leads to over-result, J…"

The teen lips curved into a grin, "Early bird catches the morning worms, Mr. H…"

Sanae sighed. Handling one hot-headed kid was already troublesome…

"I'm not a 'hot-headed' kid, Sanae!"

No, one Hot-headed, mind-reader kid

...

Done, still no reviews, huh? Cool, maybe I should break a record or something…but thanks to PhaedraDarkstar for the story alert! ^w^ might need more time for next chapter…uhh…sorry for uploading so…so…slow

Review button is below…click it, please :b


	3. Chapter 3: A Help

Title: Stolen Past

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_I don't know what to say…I've just started this story two chapters ago! And, god, I love these two!_

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY, if I did...I'll take your phones, Josh!

…...

Ch 3: A Help

In many ways, Neku lives a normal life of a kid. Not his mother, nor his father, or even anyone in his family ever limited him to explore his own world. He explores everything to his heart content. Of course, every adventure of a child started in his own home. His family lives in an apartment in the downtown of Shibuya. A room for his parents to sleep and one for him to turn in. The moment he opened his room, his eyes would catch a nicely carved wooden rack, filled with magazines and newspapers. Turned his gaze to his right is the living room. Couch lined neatly around the glass table on the soft rug. Neku often crawls around the rug, examining everything he could find on it.

The day always started when Neku crawled around the house and his mother did the houseworks. It ends whenever Neku fell asleep on the couch, leaving his mother the duty to carry him to his bed. Practically the boy didn't need too much attention which was good for his mother. Sometimes in a week, his mother takes him out to the park and let him running around, roaming the park to his heart content. When the sun almost set, his mother will call him and take him home.

His father rarely home, doing his work all day throughout until midnight when Neku's already asleep. He sometimes sees his son or even gives the boy an awkward pat on the head. Other than that, he only glances at his child and greets him.

That's how life revolves around Neku…

And he likes it that way…

…

Everyone says that an extraordinary day started with ordinary day. On Saturday, at time when his mother rests, as usual the mother took his child out to play in the park with the other kids. Soon after she let him run, she has busied herself with chatting to other housewives on the park. When she finally gained her sense, the sun was almost set and her child was nowhere to be seen.

She freaked out and shouted his child's name all across the park. No one replied, except the gawking sounds from the crows. She calmed herself down and traced the whole park, looking for the lost boy. Still… not a single thing she found, not even a footstep. She cries when she went home reluctantly. Her shoulder trembled as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Passing by the river, she heard someone called her name. First it felt like a breeze of wind, then it turns louder and louder. When it started to annoy her, she looked around with a stressed look on her face.

"WHAT?"

And she saw Neku. His whole body drenched. The soaked boy cried, sniffed and panted.

"Mommy…"

There's not a single answer he got but a hug from his mother and a loud repeated question to the child's ears, "Where have you been…?" said child just cried, not a sign of him wanted to open up and talk. Traumatic or not, whatever has happened keep the boy's mouth locked. _It's okay…_the woman thought, _as long as Neku's safe, now…_

The secret stays…remain unopened to anyone…

…

Sanae looked up from his cup when the bell chimed. He raised his eyebrows at the teen who was just entered his place

"Something's up, J?" he slid open the kitchen's cupboard, pulling out a dry towel and threw it to the composer. The composer grunted, catching the towel and quickly wrapped it around his wet ash- blonde hair.

"That wasn't exactly the thing I would expect from a small three years old child…"

A slight hint of worried look appeared on his face only to be replaced with one of his smirk, "…but it proves my assumption of the child's imagination potential"

Sanae shook his head, he can't understand his composer's mind, "I already said it, Josh…Hands off to what'll happen, next…" putting down a cup of hot coffee in front of the pale teen, he looked at him meaningfully.

"Sit back a while, my dear producer…" said composer giggled, "…nothing I've done is ever wrong…" he sipped his coffee. Sanae bit his lips at those words. He could feel the hesitation his composer tried to hide. His vibe affected the child, that any angel could see, but what has happened is…the child's weak vibe.

Every single angel, like him has extremely high vibe that no human could catch. The composer DOES have a high vibe, even though it wasn't as high as us, angels. The vibe would affect anyone in his range. That included, human. Rarely, they might catch and transform the vibe to positive effects, but most people transform it to negative effects. True, the composer could down-tune himself, limited his vibe to that, which could be accepted by other human.

What matters, now is as to why would the composer's vibe be affected by the child's vibe?

He might not say anything, but the producer knew, the composer hasn't suspected of this child's influence to his vibe. It was somehow soothed the composer's vibe, and stays inside him.

For once, Sanae felt that maybe, J won't be all alone again…

…

For the life of him, Neku never knows why stalker was there, helping him when the boy fell to the river. The older teen also calmed the boy and hugged him to quiet his cry. Then, the next thing Neku know was Stalker carried him and Neku found his mother, running toward her, leaving Stalker behind. When the child looked back, Stalker has gone. He even didn't have the chance to say thank-you.

There are few things, Neku knows about stalker. That his eyes which hide every secret he has faintly gleam in dim purplish light. That his ash-blonde hair fluffy, like a cotton candy, curling at their own will, waving along with the breeze. That he always appears out of nowhere and gone with the wind, like someone who didn't want to be noticed.

But, to Neku, the weirdest thing was that whenever Stalker stays around, Neku feels so…odd…like something inside him was swirling around to react at Stalker's presence.

It's like facing someone who's not a human…

…..

"_Yo…You killed me, Josh…"_

"_Say…if it was me, what are you going to do?"_

"_That's easy, I'll…"_

"…_erase me?"_

"Composer, Sir!"

Opening his eyes quickly, the composer found himself on his own throne sitting drowsily. He blinked a few times, refusing the pain from his head to overcome himself again. His conductor stared at him, an anxious look reflected on his dark glasses. He inhaled a deep breath, rubbing his chin,

"Sorry, Megumi…just a little bit off…"

He smiled, relieving the conductor from his worry, "Sir, if you're tired, feel free to rest!" the conductor said, "….my report, only that the 'game' was running smoothly, not a single interruption detected!"

The composer nodded, "Thanks for the report, Megumi…"

"May I take my leave, now, Sir?" asked Megumi which replied with another nod from the composer. The conductor went away, leaving the composer alone with his thought

…

Wow! I can't believe I finished this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And, sorry for the slow updates…o . Again with the lame excuse, my school works are getting more and more…god, what was that word…COMPLICATED! Right, they stay on my bedroom corner like forever!

When things get normal enough, I'll continue this story!


	4. Chapter 4:Books

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_This fic caught all my attention from my lessons…I don't know what'll happen to my test a few weeks later…but ah, screw it!_

Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY, Love to, but they're everyone's…

…

_Ch 4: Book_

Stories

One of a few things people could create based on things they experienced or something they thought inside their mind. For the little orange-head boy, stories are one of his favorite things in his small world. Especially, the bedtime stories his mother used to tell him. When Neku reached the age of four, she stops reading stories to her son. Neku missed the nights when his mother would read stories and make it alive. The prince saves the princess, tale of an empire out there, or even animals that could talk. Everything seems so unbelievably real in the child's eyes.

He wants to at least, hear one story for the last time

Even though, he has pleaded all day at the night of his father's birthday, his mother declined to read, indeed she winced at the boy and said, "Dear, I know you love stories, but…" Neku could feel his mother's voice lower, sign of exhaustion, "…please, mom can't read you one anytime…" he rolled his eyes. Disappointed was all Neku felt to the answer his mother said.

He curled up on the bed, rejected all comfort his mother gave him. Not even a pat in the head or a peck on his cheeks. A growl of a ruffled boy was the reply the mother got. She sighed, "Good night, Neku…and sorry…" she closed the door behind her. He shouldn't do that, he knew, but something inside him just pushed him…it's nearly like a lust…

"Neku!" a voice called out. Neku looked up and found one familiar face. "Stalker!" Weird that he feels better just by seeing Stalker. "Why you here?" said the boy. "Little visit to my tiny fellow" he replied as he sat beside Neku on the bed. Giving the child a soft pat which Neku couldn't deny, but find himself get comforted. He twitched his eyes when he feels a slight coldness on Stalker's hand. "How have you been?" asked Stalker. Neku smiled bitterly, "Not good…" he wringed the tip of his blanket. "Something's wrong?" the teen tilted his head to the level of Neku's eyes. Tugging Stalker's sleeve, the boy gulped down his sniff, "Mommy can't told me bedtime story…" A smirk appeared on Stalker's face. He reached to out of nowhere and pulled a big untitled story book.

Neku's eyes gleamed cheerfully at the sight. Suspecting stories from Stalker's mouth, the boy sat up straight looking so eager. "I'm not gonna tell stories, Neku…" he put the book on the boy's lap, "…You would…"

Confused was all Neku thought, "Me?" Stalker smirked. He opened the book, showing blank page, "Now…now, Neku…" he said.

"Create your own story…"

His reply was a blank stare from Neku, "What?". Stalker mentally slap himself, that was one heck of good line he picked and he just realize he hasn't tell the boy how to make one…so he sighed, looking at the child intensely. "Whenever you feel angry…sad…or scared, write…" he tapped the book, "…in here…".

"But…I can't write…" mumbled Neku. "Let your imagination work…" replied Stalker, "…close your eyes…" he ordered. His voice was solemn and cold, Neku shivered. Its almost feels like a must…he closed his eyes.

Neku felt odd, like he's somewhere he doesn't know, far from places he has known. The place was all white, he can't see a thing. A thick mist covered the whole place. The mist was somehow comforting…familiar to the boy's liking. Like someone hugged him and it was nice and warm…

Then he saw a figure, stood on the other side of the mist. He doesn't know 'who is that', but a thought come across his mind.

He knew that person…

...

Stalker can't believe his own eyes as he skimmed through the page in the book. Neku slumped on his shoulder, snoring softly. "This…can't be…" words spilled on Stalker's lips. He stared at the boy and smiled, "…You're scary…Neku" the teen said. He carefully put the boy's head on the pillow. He pulled out a phone from his pocket, pushing some buttons, "…Have a good sleep..." and with it, he has gone.

…

The composer visits to his producer café turns out to be…another sigh from the older man

"J…" he rolled his eyes, "…you really ARE going too far…" were all the words he could say. He tapped his fingers on the first page of the book. What a unique ability, this kid has, he thought. This was his first time to see his book ever formed something like this. It has pictures, instead of words. Just like when he tested J before he became the composer. J showed him two white angels, this kid's picture…similar to J, showed two angels in which one of them has light robes and white wings, the other has black robes and gray wings. If his imagination-tester-book was true, than its possible if this kid's imagination is as strong as the composer. Or it could be even stronger…

Sanae leaned himself on the couch. His place closed today…good, he doesn't need to worry, anyone will pop out for a cup of coffee. Beside, he's not in the mood of making any cup. The imagination-tester-book might be too much for the kid to handle…it absorbed imagination from him forcefully to create such pictures. Think about it as an electronic device. You plug it on the socket and it will absorb the electricity as much as it likes to make itself works. More like 'forcing' than 'asking'. It resulted in damaging the kid's mind.

"He's too unexpected…" the teen finally mumbled. His chin drooped on the table, he wants to complaint, but admit it…he's the one that is wrong in this case. Come to think about it, he's the one who requested Sanae to lend him the test-book. Just this once, a guilty feeling crawls on his back

A feeling of regrets

If one of the angels from high above smell something's wrong, they would punish him…human doesn't have the right to know about them or the UG, they are a secret, hidden from humans…but working in secret doesn't suit the composer that sometimes the producer hands are too busy, holding the composer from breaking the rules.

This is what happen when the producer didn't do that…the test end up like this and for once, the composer alas felt something…the child's vibe has affected his. He could only wish, none of the angels catch the vibes.

…

In the morning, Neku's head feels heavy. Dizziness attacked the kid mercilessly, compelled him to stay on the bed, crying and whimpering for help. His mind circled around on what has happened yesterday. Sure he knows, Stalker's visit, but what has he done after that was all blurry. Something blocking his mind from working and every time he tries to think, the headache gets nasty.

A trickle of tears fell down on his blanket as he cries from the pain. Hearing the loud cries, his mother rushed in and tried her best to calm the boy. She stroked the boy's forehead softly, whispering soothing words to her son's ears. Hugging him tightly, patting his back, anything to calm the boy. When Neku at last, calmed down, she wiped his sweat and went out to find ice pack and a glass of water.

His mind was clear, now…he could think calmly. Still the blur won't get away and he still can't remember what has happened that night. Only one thing comes to his mind, one word that somehow reminds him of stalker.

"Angels…"

…

"Composer of Shibuya please stands up!"

He heard the order and he can't deny it. Why, at time like this, the higher up summoned him. The angel narrowed his eyes at the young composer. He's the youngest composer, but doesn't look 'great' or something. Well, his eyes are weird, purple since birth, but other than that, nah! A pity, as to why the highest angel chose him. "The angel council, with agreement from the highest angel has finally comes to a decision…" he said.

The composer flinched, what decision, has he done something's wrong…yes, the book and the child, but if it's angel, only Sanae knew that and he trust Sanae would never opened his mouth. "…Yoshiya Kiryuu, Composer of Shibuya, you are appointed as the new angel in the second sector of higher plane…" the angel continued, "…you might ascend and let go of your title as the composer…" the composer's face gets paler. "Note that this is an **offer**, you could refuse…if you want to…" he ended.

The composer almost let out a sigh of relief, but he put up a serious look on his face. "An angel?" he asked. " The answer lies in your hands…" the angel replied. Avoiding the sharp glare from the angel, the composer grumbled. If he becomes an angel, Shibuya will be left in someone else's hand. And all his hard-work has to end up to his replacement that might destroy his works.

He really hates that…

"I apologize, but I have to refuse this kind offer…" the angel twitched his eyes, "And your reason?" a slight hint of anger was heard between his tone. The composer put up a nervous smile, "Easy…being an angel doesn't suit me so much…and that wings…" he shrugged, "…I don't know…"

If he's trying to lie, it was perfect…no, flawless. The angel even can't sense it…

"Very well…" a stiff voice echoed broke the silence, "…if that is your wish, we respect that…" the angel rubbed his neck.

"Meeting's dismissed"

…

The story goes off-track…whoever still read and wait…huge THANKS! Again, with the whole school business…upload gets longer and longer T_T I'm so sorry….

Cause I never get bored of asking, please, just click the review buttons Xd


	5. Chapter 5: Of Finding One's Secret

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_Peace…peace….peace….no...no…no…the pressure…*slap* …oh, no! sense… gain your sense! Exam, not a bi-…-g deal…*sigh*…_

Disclaimer: TWEWY and its character are belongs to SquareEnix and Jupiter, not me!

…

Ch 5: Of Finding One's Secret

Peculiar was the perfect words for Neku to describe Stalker. To his limited thinking, he thought of Stalker as one strange people who come to help him whenever possible. Positively, he always comes when Neku was in trouble, small or big. Every visits ended up with him can't thank to Stalker for helping him. Either Stalker has gone or he forgets to say it.

For Neku, Stalker is one helper who doesn't ask for compensation

…

Since first time Sanae theorized this, he should've known, every visit to Neku would make J more confident about his own hypothesis. J probably would know at the end what the producer has been hiding. Usually, Sanae won't hide this kind of knowledge, but thing is, now, he can't read what his composer is up to.

J didn't talk a bit about what has gotten into him and made him do this thing. Nothing related to this ever escapes his lips, only that he watches over the kid, delicately trying to help Neku's imagination growth without his knowing. What exactly is the composer planning by making this one kid's imagination grow stronger when it's already too strong to begin with?

The question lingers on his thought. No one could answer him except the composer that would not open his mouth to relieve his mind.

…

Joshua heard of it, the news that spread through the higher plane, the highest angel needs him to ascend, become an angel, leaving Shibuya behind. He doesn't know what so special about him that high angels almost beg for him to quit his job of being the composer. Taking care of Neku was tiring, but fun. Why he should become an angel just to leave his carefully done work on the child? He has a goal to strive for and the angel doesn't need to interfere.

And he needs Neku to achieve it…

…

"What is your real intention, J?"

Those questions slipped from Sanae's mouth when the composer walked in for afternoon coffee he usually has. Truth be told, Joshua was surprised with such sudden question from his producer. "Well, being straightforward aren't you?" he teased lightly. Sanae put the usual cup on the counter and stared…just stared at those purple pair of orbs, expecting answer. The young composer grabbed his cup nervously, trying his best to not glance back.

Even that he wants to answer…his inner side was quarreling. Of wanting to just burst out and tell or shutting himself off and stay silent. Before he could even picked which side he'll be…Sanae already knows what he would chose.

So Joshua decided to stay silent just like he always does…

…

_Stalker, a nickname given to someone who stalks certain people. Usually, stalker follows them around, trying to finds out the people's weakness._

Neku closed his eyes, processing each word inside his mind, matching it with his 'stalker' characteristic he knew so far. Stalker DID follow him around, but 'stalker' didn't look like he was searching for Neku's weakness. On the contrary, his demeanor proved that he just wants to help the boy without any particular reason.

One thing that he nearly misses was that whenever Stalker came around, he swore, he could hear music fills the air.

It's peaceful…

…

_He didn't hold back, no… his eyes looked at the other eyes, no hesitation on it. Arms straighten to the front, holding his revolver in the edge of his fingers. He heard the tears dropped to cold emptiness beneath them. Still, he won't stop, he would never stop. His usual grin on his face as he said the last number and pull the trigger…_

"Hey, J, Snap out of it!"

There he was, dozing off, chin rested on the table lazily. The coffee has gone cold by the time his fingers touched the cup. Out of the windows, sun has gone and moon peeked between dark clouds. He should have been going home right now…

"Thanks for the coffee, Sanae…" he put down a few coins from his pocket. Sanae shoved them back to the composer, "You nearly didn't drink anything, J…" he placed another cup of hot coffee in front of Joshua, "…this one's my treat, keep your yens for another time…". "You should do this more often, my dear producer" the teen chuckled, sliding the coins back to its place, he went out with a tingling sound from the door's bell.

He knew he shouldn't really do this…reading his producer's mind. Searching for anything that he's trying to hide from him. _"What is your real intention, J?"_ the moment he heard that from his producer's mouth, that also when he knew, Sanae was hiding something from him. Something about the child, something that might have a link to his plan, or something that related to what his clairvoyant ability makes him see.

And that was the first time he can't trust Sanae…

…

"Neku, are you listening?"

The woman stroked her forehead in despair. Seeing his orange head son muses to himself for what seems to be an eternity. No, the child hasn't given any attention on her words whatsoever. It's as if, someone just came and switched off the boy's active button. Just like a conch without a soul. He stared blankly toward nowhere, blue eyes scanning for nothing out of the open air.

His mom gets pissed off, of course. She has talked for hours to explain to her son about the new school he's going to enter next month, how he should behave, and every bits and pieces of information that might ease him from all the hardships of the first day in school.

"Neku…" she called with deep voice causing the boy to jumped up in surprise, "…could you listen…dear?" glaring at her son in despair, making him quivered and nodded. He finally turned his attention from the song he heard.

…

The music seems to flow according to his instruction. The notes, the rhythm, the beat, the sound, infused in one big harmony just like he has planned. The rest of it turned into several noises that quickly flew around, spreading throughout Shibuya. Fingers twirled, creating more notes to end the song.

Then he turned to leave…

…

More off-tracking around the story O_O

It's getting more and more complicated in my head. They're going round in circle…even though, I was getting a little bit confused…You know I'm going to write this, right, Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6:Of Names We Called

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary:"I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_Promise to myself that this one SHOULD be OUT before the exam and I DID! Wooohoo! And thanks to PhaedraDarkStar for helping me to finish this one! You're AWESOME! XD_

Disclaimer: TWEWY belongs to Square Enix and Jupiter only…*beep*

…

_Ch 6: Of Names We Called to Each Other_

A little set of fingers stroked across a piece of blue colored paper slowly as Neku stared at his own name tag with puzzling eyes. 'Neku Sakuraba' was written on it, clearly, by permanent marker. Looking around, he noticed, all of the children wore the very same thing clipped onto their clothes. The only differences were the colors. A girl with pigtails wore a pink-colored tag; it read, 'Rikka Ariko'. A boy with short brown hair wore one with dots all over it; it read "Shuzo Kazaki". There were still so many kids and Neku didn't get excited by the thought of having to read them one by one.

"Students!" A woman with long hair tied around to her back shouted, "…this is your first day in school, are you excited?" she waved her hand.

"Of course, Miss!" cheered the whole class, except for Neku who seemed uninterested with this whole introduction thing. No one greeted him and that was good. He didn't like to be recognized, by the way.

"Since it's the first day, let's play some fun games!" The young woman clapped, catching their attention, "…the first game is called, 'Acquaintance', sound unfamiliar?" crowds of children buzzed, asking each other what that strange word meant. "Here's how it's going to go…" she coughed, "…take a turn to give your name to as many people as possible, and the goal is to know three names of the kids in class," her eyes glinted in delight, "…understand?"

"Yeah!" Another cheerful reply from the whole class. Neku busied himself in drawing weird doodles on his notebook, completely oblivious to it. 'Yeah, a game which you tell names, right?' He thought to himself, hands still moving as he please around the paper.

"Ready?"

Then it's all chaos, children running around, screaming at each other like there's no tomorrow. Neku sat still, unwilling to walk and play the game just yet. Someone will actually approach him and say,

"Hey!"Blue eyes met with another pair of blue eyes. Only that one pair have bored look while the other seemed to have this happy aura around them. A blonde boy stretched his hand in front of Neku, "My name is Dai-" he stopped, rubbing his neck and finally pulled his name tag and read carefully, "…Su-ke-no-jo Bito!" making satisfied look, he grined.

"Neku…Neku Sakuraba," replied Neku, shaking the other boy's hand.

Bito bit his thumb, "Ne…Ne-ko Sakuraba?" he asked. Neku cringed.

"No…it's Ne-ku, not Ne-ko!" chirped the orange-head boy. Bito nodded, it seemed that he got it.

"Ne-**KO **is it?" 'Is he stupid…?' Neku spent the next ten minutes trying to fix how that Bito kid said his name, which resulted in nothing more than Bito teasing him for the rest of the day with 'Neko'.

…

"_Mr Kiryuu, he's a smart boy!"A hand patted his head softly, making him feel comforted. He turned, when a man in suit, otherwise known as his father, crouched to see him._

_"Father!" he squealed, happily leaping into his father's hug. The man's stiff face became softer as he held his son up and raised him above the ground._

_"Now, now Joshua, will you be a good boy and call your mother here?" he pinched his son's nose, "…she will be very proud with your report card!"_

"_I will!" Ash blonde locks whirled as he leapt from his father's clutch and ran outside._

_A few hours after the report day, the little boy walked home between his parents, full of happiness, his report card hanging proudly in the boy's grasp. Humming a nice tune through his mouth, for a while he forgot everything that he should have talked about today. When he opened his eyes, it happened again._

_He saw people turn to static, and then they vanished into thin air. He heard them screaming in pain, asking for help. Monsters roaming around, trying to catch them and probably kill them in the end. Always the same, when he thought it had ended, then it was there…people, monster, static, everything._

"_Dear, do you know why we called you Joshua?" His mother said, not noticing that he had started to shake in fear, "…because we want you to be 'Joshua', yourself, not other people…" she answered her own question, tightening her grip on her son's hand._

"_This is Shibuya…a name like yours maybe weird, or odd, but…" added his father,"…we don't want you to follow other people…just like your name said, you're so….special…eh?" The man realized that his son's hand was trembling. "What…what is it, Joshua?"_

"_People…running….and that song, monsters…they were killed…"Between the shaky stutters of their son, they could feel his fear starting to raise. He pulled his own hands and hugged himself, still trembling, his color getting paler and paler. "There… there…" he pointed to the front._

_Nothing was there, to his parents eyes._

"_There's nothing there, dear…" his mother tapped his shoulder. Shaking his head he stared, lilac colored eyes bleakly looking into both of their eyes. Not a trace of lie was there, not even a little piece of it._

_Then, he just knew…that his happiness wouldn't last long…_

…

"How's school, Neku?"

Neku's pout was the reply. His mother sighed at her dear son, "Is it that bad?" she gave him a worried smile.

"…Bad…" Neku hissed, snatching a cookie to snack on. The woman continued her work, wiping a washed plate, but she was curious. What had happened?

"Is there a problem in school?".

Neku jerked up, "…erh…" he halted, thinking of what he should say to explain his now-doesn't-look-like-anything name tag?

See, when the oldest kid in the class played the game of 'nicknames', 'Bito' told him about 'Neku' and 'Neko'. Then it was all decided that he would be nicknamed 'Neko' (or well, 'cat'…). They ROBBED his name tag and wrote a big 'NEKO' on it. With permanent marker. Then, Neku did the only thing came to his mind. Rip that name tag.

"Why do we have names, mom?"Actually, he didn't mean to say that…it just accidentally skidded out from his mouth. His mom was startled, stunned for a moment, trying to find the right sentence.

"Well, Neku…" she pursed her lips, "…name, generally speaks of something that people called us by…" she put down her plate, lining it up neatly on the rack while her attention was still on Neku. "In specific matters we, parents, give names to their children along with a hope…" she walked toward him and patted his head, "…that someday, their child would be happy…just like their name said… "

Neku nodded in understanding, letting out a sound of "Uh-huh?"

"There's also one more little thing about names…" she smiled mysteriously. Neku tilted his head, '_whoa, there's more?'_. Just to make it more dramatically serious, his mother took a deep breath and finally said,"A name is a symbol that represents a parent's love for their child…"

…

_It has been six months since he told his parents about it. His ability to see the unseen things…_

_And he was sure he was never going to be happy again…no more…_

_After therapy by therapy, doctor through doctor, even specialist after specialist. They found nothing. None could explain the ability he has. His parents were getting irritated by it. They kept fighting day by day, blaming each other of who's responsible for this problem. Until it reached the climax in which he was involved…they blamed him. They have had their patience up until now…but it reached its limit._

"_You…monster…" his father snarled at him, right when he had just entered his house from school. The man couldn't hold his emotions anymore; a loud slap was the next sound that came from his father. His cheeks turned bright red, coming with it a sharp ache that made him scream in pain. "Now I finally know…you… you're the cause of all this madness!" his father yelled, "…those eyes…those dreadful eyes…" he gave him another slap, nearer to his eyes, causing them to emit tears._

"_You're not my son anymore…get OUT…" the man loosened his grip, "…NOW!"_

_The boy didn't get it…why…why? 'Why?' He saw his mother quivering, staring at him hopelessly. Regret was evident on her face, but she did nothing…nothing to help him. He bit his lips to resist a cry that nearly left his throat. Then he turned away, dashing out of his house to the outside which welcomed him with cold rain. He didn't care about some rain…stroking his red cheeks, he kept running and crying._

_The rain was endless; his legs asking for a brief rest. He huffed, looking around and found himself in Cat Street. It looked like he had gone far…he wiped his tears and walked around to find a place warm enough for him to cuddle up._

_But he couldn't go too far, his tired body forced him to just sit in the corner and wait. He wobbled from the coldness as he rubbed his hand for a flicker of warmth. Just when he thought he would just die, the rain stopped. No, it hadn't stopped, he murmured when he heard the rain dripping on the cold concrete. But why had it…he looked up. A man was standing there, his hand holding an umbrella, protecting both of them from the rain. The man smiled at him warmly as he helped the boy and carried him toward a safer place._

"_What are you doing out there, kid! It's raining cats and dogs!" the man put him down on the couch, handing him a blanket. The boy curled up, enjoying the warmth seeping inside his cold skin._

_"Nothing…" he muttered, his eyes were soaked with tears, so lying may not be a good choice…_

"_Don't want to talk, eh?" The older man put down a mug on the table, "…well, everyone has their bad days…drink it, kiddo! I've made it warm for you," he thrust it toward the boy. The smaller boy stared in doubt, but gulped the whole contents of the mug down his throat._

"_What's your name, kid? I should find your parents and take you…"_

"_NO!" The boy cut in._

_The man flinched, observing the boy more carefully, and then sighed when he knew that the child wouldn't go back home, no matter what he said. "At least…give me your name…"he said. The child bowed down, hesitating. His tears burst out for the second time, but he answered the question,_

"_I…It's Joshua…"_

…

**Whew! This one took a long time to finish and, Yeah, my mother screamed, "What the f**k are you doing? I need that computer, now!" that's what will happen when your house only have ONE computer…**

**Anyone who read this, thank you! You know what? Review will be gladly accepted! ^o^**


	7. Chapter 7: Joshua

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary:"I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_This one took a very long time to finish, thanks to my full-of-lesson brain…and if it's bad…my apology… -_- _

Disclaimer: Errr….I was getting tired of saying TWEWY doesn't belong to me…

…

_Ch 7: Joshua_

"What is your name, Stalker?"

The pale teen furrowed his brows upon hearing those words coming from Neku. He growled at that, causing the boy to show him puzzled eyes. As much as Neku wants to know Stalker's name, his older friend doesn't look anywhere near happy to hear him babbling about that kind of stuff.

"Neku…" he drew a heavy breath, "…I am merely a 'Stalker', and that is simply my name…"

"No it's not…" he replied, "Stalker is a nickname…I read it, you can't dodge…" a mischievous tone in the little boy's voice. As if it's not threatening enough, he put his hands on his hips and tried to emulate Stalker's usual grin. The outcome was somewhat…laughable.

(Imagine, Neku doing Joshua's signature grin, but give him chubby cheeks! Got it?)

"Hee hee hee…if you're trying to threaten, you failed miserably…" the teen chuckled.

"That's not fair…how did you know my name? I never told you…" grumbled Neku, hands still crossed in front of his chest. A cocky laugh came out from Stalker's lips.

"Everything I do and say is just, Neku" he answered, "…and I just happen to know everything"

Neku clucked his tongue, "it's only fair for you…" he said. For a second, Neku saw Stalker's face turn gloomy, but it was replaced with another proud smile.

"Come on, it's just a name…" whined Neku.

Considering that he never requests anything to anyone beside his mom, Stalker should answer him and by answer, he MUST give an honest answer. He nearly formed a wide smile when Stalker's lips moved, but it stopped when the teen put his fingers on his lips and said,

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t…"

…

Sanae rubbed his head, looking around the room with bewildered look. Then he promised to himself to make J clean up after today's game end. How could he find the thing he's looking for when every single thing in here seems to jumble together, like there's been a heavy storm?

"Where should I start looking…" he groaned as his hands moved to clear at least a path for him to walk.

His sight caught an out-of-place white envelope sitting on the composer's messy bed. 'That's weird, J rarely gets any letters since he's already dead…' the producer mused. Curious, he took the envelope, examining it and wondered to open it or not…

He shrugged, "Won't hurt to look."

Ripping the edge of the envelope he found one folded letter. It was starting to make him nervous, 'Heck, J won't be angry…' he told to himself. He dragged the letter out, opened the fold, and started to read it thoroughly.

…

Joshua was intrigued by the fact that this little kid hadn't given up on trying to make him spit out his name. Two hours has passed since this boy asked him for the first time. While he was busily helping Neku to finish his homework, the boy kept repeating the same question about his name over and over again, disturbing his mind from working properly. Every few minutes he'd ask the exact same question again…and again…and again…

"Pleaaseee…."

Puppy-dog eyed Neku whimpered as Joshua for who-knows-how-many-times shook his head as another refusal. His name was personal and he doesn't need another person to break his privacy after Mr H. Besides, who likes telling something that has given them so much pain?

"Not telling…" he sang.

And once again, Neku scowled, throwing his gaze back to his homework book.

…

Wings slowly faded from his back and vanished, leaving no trace just like they always do. He walked through the white hall and bowed in front of the throne. An angel with two pairs of wings leaned forward raised his hand, telling him to stand up. His long sleeved robes gleamed, and moved along when he put back his hand on his lap.

"What is it that you came to seek, Hanekoma?" His voice was soft but stern.

"It's about the composer of Shibuya, Your Highness…"

The angel raised his eyebrows, "…Your composer? What is it about him?"

The dark-haired man shook his head, "Nothing…but is it true, you asked him to ascend? Become an angel?"

That question didn't faze the angel, he rested his chin on his hand and replied, "We did…but sadly, he refused it…" he said. "His great soul is wasted for only a little thing such as Shibuya…"

Hanekoma rolled his eyes to the side; a glare of just-as-I-thought came across his face. He bowed down, gesturing a thank you and stretched out his wings, "Your Highness, it's not a 'little' thing…" he smiled, "…but it's a den of souls…"

Leaving his words to be thought of, he flew back to where he was supposed to be.

…

School was the most boring thing in Neku's life…now. He paid attention to the lesson, understood it and got a normal mark. Not so great, but not so bad as well. That way, he could avoid any attention from any teacher. Being normal is something that he's excellent at. What point was there to become the center of attention?

Not like today, the worst day ever known to Neku. Why it became the worst? Ask one of his 'specialties'.

That, my friend, is rage.

It all began when the go-home bell in his school rang and Neku's teacher asked them to stay for a while longer. She announced that they would be holding a class meeting tomorrow in which students gather and have lots of competitions against each other. They chose Neku to compete in the marathon, thanks to Bito's constant ranting about how fast Neku is. Rather than CHOSEN, Neku would say that he was FORCED to.

"But, Miss…"

"Neku, you WILL have fun tomorrow, trust me!"

'This isn't FAIR!'Neku yelled to himself. His temperature rapidly rose, his cheeks turned rosy red. If he was one of the characters in a comic an angry puff would come out from his head. What made him angrier is that no one disagreed about it.

That didn't end when he went home. THAT Bito followed him, asking him to go home together. Neku didn't answer, but the blonde boy took that as a yes. Then, he talked and talked, causing Neku's ears to turn red. It was like pouring oil onto a blazing fire of rage. That's what philosophy would say about this unexpected thing.

Neku heard a "SNAP" from his head and hissed, "Shut up…"

The chain broke; he had reached his limit of patience. Bito, feeling the pressure on Neku's words, wisely locked his mouth. Neku rarely speaks in a rude manner. He rarely even SPEAKS.

So when he does speak, especially in such way, Bito guessed that won't be good, 'aight?

"You think I'm happy to be chosen?" Neku said. His fist was trembling, clenched, holding his fury. Bito reluctantly nodded. "NO!" the orangette snapped. "I hate being chosen…" he said, "…it makes me feel burdened…"

"No, it's…"

"SILENT! I don't want to hear anything!" Neku raised his finger, pointed it toward Bito, "…I hate you…"

Bito felt 'something' was pressing against him hard to the ground. He resisted, but the more he resisted, the more it pushed him. There was nothing he could do when his body was slammed to the ground. Frightening…scary…he couldn't think of any words to explain it. Shivering in fear, he looked up, trying to find Neku's face. His mind was screaming, ordering him.

'_RUN! RUN! MOVE, LEGS! RUN!'_

But his legs didn't move a bit, something was strangling them to the ground. His voice was blocked out, he couldn't say anything.

'_Help…'_

Again, he tried to look up, but before he could see Neku, his sight was faded.

…

The light quivered, calming Neku. Softly, it soothed the raging notes coming from his soul and healed the wound it had caused him. His negative aura shrunk into nothingness while his soul went back to its usual vibe. Music around him got back its usual rhythm, its notes leaped back to their original places after being misplaced by the boy's vibe.

He opened his eyes, Stalker was there, standing and…glowing.

What a beautiful light…

"Neku!" Stalker called, banishing the light surrounding his presence, "…you hurt?" he checked the boy for a scratch. When he found none, he sighed in relief. Slowly, he carried Neku on his back, "Let's go home…" he whispered. The boy wrapped his arms around Stalker's neck, burying his head into the teen's soft locks. And sniffed…

"I hurt…a friend" he said between the sniffles, "…he won't forgive me…"

"Oh, I believe he will, dear."

Neku stopped sniffing and squeezed Stalker's shirt, "But…I…"

"Nothing I say ever wrong, Neku…" cut Stalker. He turned his head, finding Neku, teary eyed. "…Trust me…"

Neku caught an honest and confident look in Stalker's eyes unlike the teen's usual eyes which were dull and grim. The gleam makes Stalker's eyes more alive.

"I can't trust someone whose name I don't know…" Neku laughed, wiping his tears.

Stalker held out his phone, pressing some buttons, "Stubborn, aren't you?"

Neku saw a blur and then his bed. He was home…but how? He stared at Stalker, asking for an explanation. The teen didn't answer, he only put Neku gently to his bed.

"Sleep is the best medicine…" he pulled the blanket over the boy, "…and tomorrow will always be better than today…"

"I still don't know your name Stalker…" said Neku, refusing to sleep.

Stalker closed his eyes, this is his limit, if Neku tries to…

"..Pleaseee…"

With a sigh of defeat Stalker whispered, "…Joshua…"

"Jo-shua?" Repeated Neku which was answered by a nod from his older friend. Neku smiled and he said the name again to himself, "…Joshua…Joshua…". His laughter reverberated as he said it for the fourth time.

"Is it that…funny?" Stalker flushed. He'd never been called that many times…and it was weird when someone did.

"No it isn't…" Neku, still smiling his never-ending smile, "…but when I hear it, I feel warm, in here…" he put his hand on his chest.

…

**My last update before the exam, I might not update for a week or two…thank you for reading and waiting…Love you all readers! :D**

**And if you get bored of me saying "Please review…T_T" then, Review, pleaseee…**


	8. Chapter 8:That Light?

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary:"I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_It finally reached December! The end of the year! At least I'm free now! ^o^_

Disclaimer: Would anyone believe if I said TWEWY belongs to me? No?

…

_Ch 8 : That Light?_

Clearing his throat, the composer repeated his question of, "Are you messing with my things again, Sanae?"

Sanae grinned sheepishly, "Can't hide anything from you, eh, J?"

Joshua rubbed his forehead, he wasn't angry, beside, sooner or later, his producer would find out about that letter. That reminds him of how impatient the higher plane is…

"Want some?"

The composer shook his head when he saw a mug filled with dark coffee. He wasn't in the mood for coffee. Every time he came here, it was always coffee that accompanies him with his own thought. Maybe he was getting a bit too bored to choke down more caffeine.

"Relax, the angels won't force you on what you don't want! I mean, hey, they're alive, too, aren't they?" calmed the dark-haired man.

"You're the only angel who will say those things…"

…..

"I told you, you're too lenient, Sir!"

"Watch your language, Nesda…"

A pair of grey wings moved, Nesda Bylt, wasn't happy with the verdict they ended up with. One of the angels tapped the desk rhythmically; his four wings folded to his back didn't budge. Two female angels were busying themselves with their own decision.

"Fheite you agree with me, don't you?" Nesda loudly said. His wings trembled with every word he spit. Fheite didn't answer, there was no answer that could please both sides.

"Lord Whyttier, what's your last decision?" he asked.

Long white hair nodded, "Four head angels, I hereby declare," he glanced at each of their eyes, "…leave the composer alone…"

A shout of disagreement was heard. Ignoring all of it, he left the meeting room without any plan of calming the situation he had made.

….

Is it pure dumb luck? Neku was too happy to even think about it.

The class meeting was cancelled; a heavy wind blew, hitting the school and its surroundings hard. The students had to stay inside all day. Hearing the wind smashing the windows and trees made Neku smile. He doesn't need to compete anymore. While the other students were ranting about how boring this day was, Neku was in the corner, eyes scanning the school courtyard with a pleased look in them.

Still, he couldn't help but stop to think about Bito's absence today…

Bito's parents said that their son caught a terrible case of flu and sprained his ankle. Knowing the truth, Neku wisely chose to lock his mouth. Nevertheless, he might ask Joshua what really happened yesterday to Bito.

*Sniffs*

A crowd got bigger, surrounding a girl from his class. She was crying, crying so hard that Neku was interested. She cried and cried until one of the students came and patted her back, trying to calm her down.

She sniffed, "My…my…key..k-keychain is gone…"

Keychain? The crowds buzzed. She cried again, "…it's a…a keychain from m…my… d…deceased fa…fathee..father…" more sniffles came out from her mouth.

Before Neku knew it, he had already said, "Where?"

The girl went into deeper cry, "…Somewhere…outside the school…" she sobbed, "I mi…might have dropped it..o-on my w..way to school…"

Neku bit his lips as he replied, "I'll go look for it!"

While the whole class gasped, Neku covered his mouth, stunned at what he just said. Rather than gasping, the girl's eyes lit up, she looked at Neku, "Re…really?" her tears stopped pouring out.

No turning back, he couldn't take back his words. Neku nodded, "…Y..yep!" the girl wiped her tears and smiled.

"You can't go outside!" shouted one student. Everyone nodded, agreed. The wind was still smashing the windows, there was even cracking sounds coming from the crash. The sunlight was completely blocked out, and Neku almost regretted his offer.

The girl didn't say anything as Neku put on his coat and ran for the front door, but when Neku glanced back, he could see her lips whispered a 'thank you' to him.

…

"Really?"

Sanae covered his ears, J's reply was too loud to his ears though he is relieved to hear the news as well. One angel had just came by and reported that the high angel council had chosen to leave 'the composer of Shibuya' alone without any attempt to convince him to become an angel. When the angel flew back, both cheerily went frantic around the café. For once, Sanae was happy his café rarely gets visitors…

Joshua glanced at his phone, "Ah, I should be on my way now!"

"Where to?" the producer asked.

The composer merely smiled as if that will answer the question. His fingers playfully twirled his silver locks, "Somewhere…" he whistled. The door opened, the world welcomed him with a heavy wind blow, knocking him from the door.

Startled, Sanae quickly caught him, and barely crashed to the counter. Wind slammed the door with a loud thump, forcing it to close. Joshua wiped his lap, stood up, mumbling a 'what the heck?' He didn't expect the heavy wind to be that bad, bad enough to be able to knock him out.

That made him more worried about that boy…especially with an odd feeling flowing inside.

_Don't go out, please…_

"You still goin'?"

Nodding, the pale teen walked outside. As the wind caught up to him, his body shimmered, forming a taller glowing figure, walking against the wind.

…

_It's really hard…_

Neku nearly couldn't breathe. The wind slapped his small body relentlessly. The thick coat he'd been wearing didn't do much to hold the pressure. Three times already he was knocked over from the street. Standing up after his fourth knock out was far from easy.

_C…old…_

Teeth gritted hard, trembling, shivering, he almost couldn't stand. Question of why popped into his mind. Why did he go in the first place? Why? Why, why, why? Was he trying to show-off…he couldn't even bring back the keychain! He held one hand in front of his face, trying to block out the wind from hurting his eyes.

…_.I'm…a…afraid…_

Maybe…he should just give up…running back to the school? That might be the best option…but…but…why…he…won't move back? Neku didn't know why…his legs won't run back to school, they keep moving onward, piercing through the wind.

_It's there…the keychain is near…_

Like they knew…Wait! Neku caught a spot of light between the soft grasses. He crawled carefully and grabbed the light. It's the keychain! He shrieked in joy, stroking the red keychain to make sure it was indeed, the keychain. All he needed to do now was just to dash as fast as possible back to school. That was the plan…before he lost his balance, and rolled on the steep wet grasses.

_Ah, no! River, again?_

Fearfully, he clutched the keychain between his arms and shouted,

"He…Help!"

…

What a pain…

Light emanated from his back, forming a pair of static wings. A pair of white reapers' wings spread as he leaped, flying across river banks.

"I really hate working up a sweat…" he groaned.

He braked when he noticed a lump getting pulled by the fast river current. 'Not again…' he sighed, taking a sharp turn below toward it. This time though…he couldn't help him without being in this form. His usual form would only be a nuisance with this bad weather. Should he find Neku, he wished the boy had passed out…

And he reached for it…

…

It's all white…

There's nothing but white…what…has happened?

He fell for the second time into the river, right? Again…and in such bad weather…he doesn't have chance to survive…does he? So, this is…heaven?

…_ake…p…ake…up_

Whose voice is that?

_Wake up…_

Angels? Mom? Who? His eyelids slowly opened, it's still the same scenery. White, nothing else…but it's warmer…it's more…comforting…more to a light than nothingness. But why…he'd seen this light before? He DID know this light! Same place…same accident…same light.

Back then when he fell to the exact same river.

…

Joshua was relieved when he knew Neku didn't swallow much water. His life was safe, only a few cuts and scratches whether from the wind or from several pointed stone beside the river. Thing is, Neku's alarming reaction every time he tries to heal the wound. When his cold hands touched the boy's warm flesh, Neku would cringe in pain.

After a few yelps from Neku and few twitches from him, the wounds were healed. He carefully carried the boy, putting him on his arms, his wings wrapped protectively around Neku's body. Using his teleporting power would hurt this boy's frequency so he walked to Neku's home.

Neku's hand moved, reaching for something to hang into…to make him feel safer. That's when he reached Joshua's wings.

A common knowledge for reapers and angels: that their wings are far more…err…responsive to a pat, rub, or worst, a touch. That's why every single reaper and angel could hide their wings. Because when someone dares to touch them, the reaction will be…urgh…

Simply put, they hate it when someone touches them…

A chill was sent down to Joshua's spine when he realized that Neku not only touched them, but also tugged them! _Patient…patient, J…_hand shaken, holding back from forcefully 'making' Neku release his grasp. Unbearably annoying…he shifted his gaze toward Neku who seemed to enjoy tugging his wings. To his disliking, he couldn't possibly hide his wings right now, or that would wipe out the comfort tune the boy had formed. Good, because that tune returning Neku's normal vibe from the after-effect of his vibe.

Funny, he could feel the child's vibe when usually he never feels human vibes due to his extremely high vibe. His producer was right.

The bad side of this is, if Neku kept tugging, this will probably become the longest day ever…

…

**For a month or so, I have a lot of free time. Not idea, though… Sorry if it started to look crappy…_**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! If it's good, continue reading, please. If it's bad…-_- *bows nervously***


	9. Chapter 9:He's Not a Human

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary:"I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_I'm getting busy this holiday…that's weird…_

Disclaimer: Goodness, they aren't mine!

…

Ch 9: He is Not a Human

"Neku's gone?"

Twitching her eyebrows, Neku's mom rolled her eyes toward her living room's couch. "No..he's here, safe and sound" she answered. Checking her boy, sleeping peacefully on the couch, snoring softly. "He's asleep, mind if you ask him tomorrow? Yes, of course…"

She put down her phone, sighed.

"…Neku…"

_What exactly has happened to you…_

Neku mumbled, his palm clenched over his chest. Inside it is a shiny red keychain…

…

Sanae was wiping washed dishes when his doorbell jingled. Without looking up to see, he said plainly, "How's the boy, boss"

A sarcastic laugh was heard. "Good question…" Joshua sprawled over one of the available chair. Brushing his fluffy hair aside, he started to rant

"That boy really is reckless…" he tilted his head, "…he better not die because of it…"

"Ya started to sound like his bodyguard, ya know?" Sanae chuckled, shoving his wiped dishes inside the kitchen rack. Ignoring Sanae's reply, Joshua shut his eyes, thinking of his next visit for the boy.

…

He sighed, leaning his head on his hand, staring blankly. This wasn't like him, daydreaming in the middle of the day.

"Heya!"

He jerked up, his hands moved to his usual combat pose. A pair of red eyes blinked as he shyly put down his hand. "What's wrong, Fheite?" the red-eyed angel spoke, she glared at Fheite quizzically.

"…Even that Joshua is one of the composer in my sector, I still can't fathom his action" he said, "…one of the brightest, yet he still devoted himself to one small city…"

She remained silent, for she, too, doesn't understand the weird composer action neither the reason of their head angel to side with him as well.

"Look, we have one angel to accompany that composer, he'll report anything he knew about the composer's action…" she finally answered, "…all we could do now is wait…"

Fheite nodded, though what was circling on his mind is, Sanae's words

_Shibuya…the den of souls?_

…

Sparkling eyes staring in awe were the first thing that greeted Neku when he went to school that morning. He held out the keychain proudly and gave it to the girl who can't stop thanking him. For as much as he hates being the center of attention, this time, Neku doesn't mind when his friends hugged him. He doesn't whine when another child tousled his orange locks.

Maybe, it wasn't as bad as he thought…being cared by people.

…

Joshua likes it more when Neku was surrounded by kids his age. Or bunch of brats with the same age. Not when the kid gloomily scribbled anything inside his notebook in the corner of the room, alone.

"Grow up well, Neku…" he whispered, hoping the wind carried it, "…so you'll become a fit successor to my throne"

Wind did carry his message, but to no one except the composer's ears. That's better than for it to vanish…unheard

…

Playing with his thumb, Neku repeated his teacher's question once more inside his head

"Who helped you, Neku?"

There's no way a kid could find his way back home with such limited range of vision, such powerful wind, or the slippery road. Just, NO way…Impossible.

She sighed, Neku still pursed his lips, unwilling to part it, to form words to quench her curiosity. Dealing with this kid was not her specialty. Two reasons, one, Neku rarely speaks when no one asked him, two, he smiles when his friend smiled or laughs when his friend laughed.

"I don't…know…"

And that's the only answer she got after hours of persuasion.

…

Although Neku has grew fond of being with his friend, that didn't include his teacher. Especially after she asked one simple question.

"Who helped you?"

Honestly, Neku doesn't know the answer, it could be some random guy passing by, or cops, or superhero…no, scratch the last one. He only knew that whoever helped him resemble Joshua. Or it could be him. But, with a build like him, there's no chance for him to drag Neku out of the current.

Or…

Yep, this was the only thing came across his mind. After all this time, meeting Joshua, being helped by him, every weird thing that the teen did, everything that only his imagination could offer, something that he feels whenever Joshua visit him, one thing did fit him. He's not an angel like Neku believes before. He's far too free…too real to be an angel

Thinking about it makes him smile, yeah, he must be right about this.

Joshua is NOT a human like him…and he knows he's right

…

"Your order, Sir?"

It should have been those weeks when players increase in number rapidly. A month before December. People rushed around, trying their best to finish their jobs quickly so in the last month, they could relax and enjoy the snow. Some unlucky people would get into accident and die. Or if they're lucky, they won't die, just went straight into the hospital.

Yet, the snow also helps. A few days after the heavy wind, snowflakes began to fall and covered Shibuya in white, cold coating. Several places were so slippery, adding numbers of victims.

"Fine…I thought we could avoid this situation…"

Megumi bowed, "…Cancel the game?"

"Please, do…" Joshua nodded

…

Snow has fell since three days ago, school's yard was full of children playing snow fight, building snowman, or just staring at it. Anyway, their exam has finished and no sane child would sit inside the class and do nothing. Neku was no exception.

He enjoys everything including the snow. He took part on the snow fight and even promised Shu to build snowman together everyday after school.

This morning their teacher came with a message that Bito has resigned from school. He'll attend another school, same with his sister's. He couldn't say good-bye to them because of the flu.

Deep inside, Neku thought it was his fault…

…

**Darn it…I let days slipped off without write any of my idea. The timeline's a mess…**

**Sorry…T_T**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas

Title:Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary:"I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_Anyone who still read this, I really Love ya' all! And I apologize for the slow updates, have been suffering of stomachache these late two weeks…-_- and it still hurts…_

Disclaimer: Whoever owns TWEWY please raise your hand!

…

Ch 10: Christmas

Christmas day is near! The day when kids get to hang socks on the fireplace, wishing that old man Santa would come and fill them with presents.

Though, that's a thing of the past, some kids still believe it, but the rest know that it was actually their parents who dressed up to convince them to behave or else they wouldn't get Christmas gift.

This year, with pure dumb trust, Neku believed that if it's not Santa, his parents will come and grant his wish. He wrote two letters, one for the old man in North Pole, the other was for his parents. Though, in the end he prevented himself from sending it to his parents.

This time, he wished that old man wasn't too busy to bring Joshua to his house.

…

Christmas is near, his foul mood also near. He may not have loathed Christmas, but he hates the day before it…

24thDecember to be exact. The day when he lay breathlessly on the snow.

…

"What did you ask for, for Christmas, Neku?"

Neku showed his friend an envelope ready to be sent. Shu raised one of his eyebrows, puzzled.

"I bet you won't let me peek a bit, huh?" asked Shu, peering at the envelope with prying eyes. His smaller orange-haired friend was surely one interesting fellow, mysterious, but fun at the same time.

"Well…"

Neku's voice cut off, "I know, I know, you won't let me…" Shu cringed. Neku replied with a laugh. He slipped the letter inside the postbox, clapping his hands twice, wishing.

"Let's go home, Shu!"

"You go first, I have to run an errand!" Shu waved his hand. Neku shrugged, but went home after a few seconds of doubt. Once Neku had gone from his sight, Shu climbed on the postbox and tucked his tiny hand inside the narrow hole, pulling out one letter after another. He smiled proudly when he found what he was looking for.

"I should show it to Uncle Neko!" he mumbled, "…he must know what to do with this!"

…

For the upcoming Christmas, Sanae had prepared some handmade ornaments of angels and snowflakes made of Graffiti to decorate his café. He asked his composer to help him decorate it.

_Wrong person to choose, Sanae…_he cursed as he watched Joshua just destroying his hard work.

"J, I told you to 'HANG' not 'RIP'" one angel had lost its wing courtesy to Joshua who had 'clumsily' broken the frail ornament,

"Whoops…" he stuck out his tongue, "…my hand slipped…"

_It's a bad idea indeed…_

…

"Uncle Neko!"

He squinted his eyes at the shout, "Shu?"

Shu gave him a wide grin, "My parents told me to buy cups of hot chocolate! Mom burnt all of our chocolate and supermarkets are getting their days off today" he pointed to the menu, "Oh! And I have something to show you!"

His hand held out an envelope, "This is my friend's" he said, "…quite childish for a guy like him…" he stared at the older man with a 'could you do something for him?' stare.

The man took the envelope, examining the scribbles with one glance. A shocked look appeared on his face before he put down the envelope on the counter.

"Okay, Shu, I'll try…" he nodded. "…your order's coming in a few minutes!" he turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing!" he pointed out his finger, "…how many time should I tell you to call me Uncle Sanae, eh?"

…

It's 24thDecember night. One Neku Sakuraba can't help but glance at his front door for the millionth time. No knock was heard and that didn't do anything good to him. His dad had finished gobbling down the last plate of food (after several arguments, no less) and they were chatting peacefully.

Well, maybe Santa or his parents can't bring Joshua for him…

…

"That's karma for ya, J!"Sanae laughed while his hand squeezed the wet towel he'd been dipping in a bowl of warm water. In the couch was one pale teen cuddled inside his blanket, trembling.

"Haha…very funny Sanae…very funny" wheezed the trembling lump. He sneezed before rolling around, showing his back to the older man. Great, just when did he get this 'little' cold from? Anyway it wasn't showing any good sign for him, because he couldn't run amok on such 'special' day.

If anyone took a look at him, his face actually didn't change. Just a slight blush of red on his nose and his skin had paled. Oh, and count that unstoppable series of sneezing. If the composer could become any grumpier than he was now, then it was probably when he was facing the annoying situation in the game.

"Anyway, I've got something for you…" Sanae threw the wet towel, causing it to soak the composer's face. His hand pulled out a ripped envelope, flipping it in front of Joshua's eyes.

"And what exactly was that?" Joshua faced the producer, wiping his face with the warm towel.

"Read for yourself!" Sanae casually put the letter on the composer's hand and watched as Joshua's eyes grew wider. His mouth hung open when his hand took out a folded letter. He skimmed it quickly and his face paled.

"No way…nowaynowaynoway…" Joshua shook his head. He propped up, shoving aside the blanket covering him. He felt a strong chill that his body couldn't take, so he pulled up his blanket again with eyes still wide and hand crumpling the letter.

He felt like running out of this place, straight for the boy. Sadness was one of those feelings that he wouldn't let the boy experience, since it was one of those negative feelings which could do damage to the boy.

Eyeing Sanae, he read his producer's facial expression shouting _If you get up from that couch, I'll make sure you'll be grounded_. He sighed, not at time like this… Sanae took the letter out of his clutch and compelled the composer to sleep.

"Wait here, and don't even try to get out!" he ordered, "…I'll fetch some tea!"

As Sanae went out the room Joshua got off from the couch, the thick blanket still wrapped around his weary body. With a quick movement, he got changed to his usual clothing without releasing his hand from the blanket. Just when he reached out for his coat, Sanae's footsteps were heard and he quickly pulled his phone.

_No one orders me around…_he muttered under his heavy breath

Sanae shook his head when he found one empty room right after the door flung open.

…

"No matches, turn the stoves off, don't play with those things and..."

"Don't let strangers in, I knew, mum..."His mother's worried face struck him straight in his eyes. A tiny hint of guilt came across his spine when he threw his gaze from his mother's sight. He had heard the same advice over and over again each time he was left in the apartment alone. He had memorized all of it and rarely ever disobeys any of it.

"Okay, we'll be back in the morning as fast as we can, okay?" she gave her son a pat, "…do you want anything?" her offer was immediately turned down by Neku's shaking head. She smiled bitterly and waved her hand, "See you tomorrow, dear…"

As soon as the door closed behind her, she huffed, half staring her husband, half staring the door like she could see through it. Her husband nodded, giving her a hand to follow him downstairs toward the parking lot.

…

_He heard the song of his own city and he just knew something was not right about it. Something was happening to his fair city. That's weird…he'd been guarding this city for more than years, but nothing was threatening the city._

_He likes this city._

_No, he loves this city, very much._

_The city was his pride and joy. He loves standing on top of one of the highest buildings inside it and just watches…the clashes of its people, the harmony they made, everything falls perfectly in its own song. The most beautiful song he had ever heard in his entire life. Even hearing it from his throne makes him smile._

_No matter the odds, he must keep it safe…_

_For him…_

_No, for the city that he loved…_

…

When Neku was about to reach for his toothbrush, he heard a knock from the door. Just a soft knock, but it successfully made the boy's heart leap in fright.

He tiptoed toward the door carefully, as soundlessly as he could and asked, "Who…?"

The reply was more knocks. Harder.

Now, he was standing right in front of the door. Yet, another knock, and it continued, making him tremble.

He wanted to ask again, but the knocks had stopped. That piqued his curiosity. He opened the locks, hands trembling. His hands turned the knobs and the door flung open. The cold wind slapped his face softly as he tried to find who had knocked his door.

In fact, the culprit was lying on the floor, collapsed.

Another fact, he knew who it was…

Joshua was wheezing the moment Neku saw him, and the boy freaked out.

_What should I do?_

Neku's mind was fuzzy, full of 'what exactly should I do!'. He examined the teen. He wasn't wearing a coat when he supposedly should. His face was paler than he usually was and a brush of red was clear on his cheeks and nose. The poor teen kept sneezing while Neku tried his best to drag him inside.

Now he hates his apartment...

It has a wide open corridor which lets the cold wind freely greet everyone who dares to stay out of their room. That could make Joshua's condition worse….

After a long struggle for about fifteen minutes or more, he managed to put Joshua on the couch and close the door. As he watched the teen's breath stabilize, he searched for a blanket and turned the stove on to boil his mother leftover's tea.

Well, the teen seriously needed more warmth…Neku could only think 'warmth' as his mother's tea and his blanket which was quite heavy for him. He covered Joshua with his blanket and leapt to get a cup of hot tea from the stove.

Neku could hear the teen was groaning in pain. Normally, he wouldn't budge at that sound, but he was totally scared. Quickly, the stove was turned off and he hurriedly brought the tea for Joshua.

It was quite cold in the room, even Neku shivered. While putting down the mug of tea, he tapped Joshua's hand, intended to wake him up. He bit his lips when he felt the teen's temperature. It was as cold as the snow. Neku was rubbing Joshua's hand when the teen's eyes shot open.

"Ne…Neku?" his lips parted, trying to form more words.

Neku pursed his mouth and did the most un-expected thing.

He cried.

Tears were rolling from his eyes, down his cheeks and onto his hand which still rubbing Joshua's. "I'm so…sorry…" he whispered, "…I can't help you…the same way you could help me…" sniffled boy.

Joshua stared at the boy meaningfully. He noticed the blanket and a mug of smoky tea beside him. That was Neku's doing? Smart kid…how could he say that he **can't **help him when his help was effective?

His free hand moved and he patted the boy's head. Neku could feel it's shaking weakly. He looked at the teen who was smiling gently.

"Thanks…"

And suddenly the room felt warmer…

…

His hand gently touched the snowflakes as he walked. The moon was shining brightly like a dimly shimmering fire when a candle was lit. Stars were also twinkling, adding to the beauty of the dark night sky. Under the night sky was a white soft-coated city that he loves. Spending his day-off in here was the best choice he had made. This isn't his sector's range, but he loves it.

He leaped to another rooftop, causing a few drops of snow to fall before halting his movement completely and twitching his eyebrows. A cold sweat dropped to his cheeks despite the chilly wind slapping his body.

"…Is this…a human's vibe?"

Putting his palm on the rooftop's floor, he gulped, "It's…not…" his wings spread out, "Should I investigate…or.." the small wings fluttered.

"Uuurgh…I'm an angel, even though I'm on holiday and this isn't my sector, Nesda always scolds me, so…I SHOULD check things out…" he said to himself, clenching his fist, "…All right, Al, you can do this…"

His wings flapped as he flew down three floors, peeking in the window with the only opened curtain in the corner. The unusual vibe was coming from inside the room.

Automatically, his eyes caught two figures, a sleeping orange-haired boy, and the other, the source of the strange vibe was a pale ash-blonde teen who was covering the little boy with a blanket.

Wait, had he saw that teen before?

The teen heaved, shaking his head and walked toward the front door, gone from sight.

He was shaking in fear, did his eyes just deceived him? Was what he saw true?

True or not, he should only do one thing…

"Nesda should know about this…"

…

_I just saw some new reviews at 10__th__January and I immediately started writing. But it's still sooo late until I could get it out…my mum nearly grounded me when she saw me stayed awake at 11 pm…But really, thanks for reading!_^w^


	11. Chapter 11: Reveals

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_Complicated stuffs happened and I nearly can't think of anything but to continue this story…_

Disclaimer: TWEWY is awesome and if I told everyone it's mine, the public will kill me…

…

Ch11: Reveals

"I wasn't quite…sure…" he stuttered. Beyond his back, Nesda was crossing his finger, fell into his own thought. Disbelief on what he has heard from the little division angel. He threw his sight toward the smaller angel, a sly smile on his face.

"Altrus…investigate further!" he voiced an order, "…should you find 'proof', report soon…"

Altrus hesitated, "But, sir…that's not our sector and it could break the rule number…"

"If you get enough proof, we could press Lord Whyttier to reconsider his choice…" cut Nesda, "…for the sake of the angel honor, that smug composer should be punished… " his tone got higher.

"Sir?"

Nesda stiff face softened, calming the smaller angel. The South head sector angel's temper often scares Altrus. He can't help, but frightened at his leader's short fuse.

Though he always end up obeying him respectfully

…

After taking few medicines and gulping down a 'special' herb tea (which actually an ordinary tea that Sanae insisted him to drink), Joshua felt much, MUCH better. His sneezes stopped, not entirely stopped, but it's not endless anymore…and his face wasn't pale…actually he's pale…naturally.

If he took a rest, he should regain his healthiness in no time. Sanae demanded an explanation for his reckless action. Going out in such condition was folly, he noticed, but not going out is more foolish. For him. Not Sanae who always concerns about his safety. He's Shibuya's composer after all. If he's gone, Shibuya's doomed.

No gain in thinking about it right now, his sleepiness triumphed.

…

He saw a yellow blur right after his eyes opened.

It's his couch. The yellow couch he's been sleeping next to the whole night, no, wait he's sleeping on it, so…where's Joshua?

Neku blinked, clinging to the blanket coated over his body. He threw his gaze toward the whole living room. No sign of Joshua. Where's him?

"…He left?"

Neku sighed, playing with the tip of his blanket. It's just like the usual Joshua. To vanish without a trace. He's quite worried about the teen's horrible condition. How he hope Joshua could go home safely to wherever his home is…

Or he could just stay here…in Neku's house until he's better.

…

Spying was not exactly his thing. Leave it to Ninjas or assassins or whoever has more time in the living world than him. Collecting intel and recon mission are the type of missions he'd love to avoid as much as possible. The only reason that drives him right now is his leader.

At least he will be useful to Nesda

That's enough for Altrus to go through this whole mission.

…

Joshua cringed at the loud smash Sanae made with two things. First, his fist, second, the unlucky empty coffee table. Oh, count that fallen paper cup and the warm tea inside it.

Poor Joshua had to explain his whole reason while hearing Sanae's countless yells and disagreements. But, well, at least this angel is far more trustable than any angel he has met.

"Please reconsider it, J! You ain't going to die anytime soon! So do Shibuya!"

Sanae kept repeating those words. To the composer disliking, he found himself wanted to agree with his producer

…

Since it's Joshua, Neku never would expect something 'normal' to happen.

He IS weird. In a good way.

He couldn't say he KNOW Joshua well, though he's been seeing him for years. He barely knew him. Who are his parents, how old is he and how come he hasn't…aged like Neku did. Neku's height has reached Joshua's shoulder.

Back then, the first time he met Joshua, he was just as tall as the teen's waist.

Joshua didn't grow at all. In height, appearance, nothing has changed. He's still the 5'6'' height teen whilst the boy grew quickly, catching up with Joshua.

Neku rested his thought and went back at drawing doodles in his math book. He didn't like math, he preferred to use his math book as his drawing book than to write lots of equation he didn't even give a care.

Miss Kanna, his homeroom teacher glared at him. She almost yelled the boy's name, but hesitated after Neku smiled to himself. She shook his head, very confused with her peculiar student.

…

"_J…Joshua?"_

_Funny, his partner never ceases to amuse him. Well, a pity he has to go if he ever wish to renew Shibuya._

Again, he mused. Every image that came to him, every detail on it was ended in one end. He killed Neku and finished Shibuya. He doesn't want it to be that way, he doesn't want to kill the boy or destroy Shibuya.

Sometimes fate is cruel…and sometimes he wonders if being a composer could change fate.

…

Neku was thrilled. The person who appeared in the front gate of his school when he was walking home is someone he has expected to come. He pierced through the crowd and leapt into that person's arm with a loud and cheery yell of, "Joshuuu-aa!"

Joshua staggered, but received the boy's hug.

The composer could go away without any notes for three weeks and Sanae will hit him on the head angrily when he came back. Never in his mind or even the weirdest dream, had the producer welcomed him with a hug. Joshua will snarl and growl if his producer ever did that actually, so that's okay. Sanae always treated him like his own son, that's enough for him.

With Neku it's different…

He found a friend

…

Altrus has walked across Shibuya, trying to find the perfect proof his leader need. It was so hard to really find a proof without anything in his inventory. He can't possibly use a cell phones. It belongs to human. Using it could lead him into further problem…

But without it, how could he give any proof to Nesda…

With it, another day has gone by…

…

Sanae was worried.

He's worried about Joshua.

Shibuya's also in his 'things to worry about' list.

Both connected. No, both are the same thing. Joshua completed Shibuya. Shibuya gave the composer a reason. Joshua linked all the polar opposite harmonies across Shibuya, putting them together with their perfect match and carved it into one complete song. One song that belongs to Shibuya only. Shibuya played it for the composer, making him content.

If either force was about to fall, the other would be affected too.

And now, Joshua said that he will destroy Shibuya

On Sanae's ears, Joshua wanted to kill himself…

…

"Where have you been?"

Joshua clucked his tongue, "You wouldn't want to know!" he spelt. Neku swung both his hand and Joshua's as they walked home. It's a bit different to walk home with Joshua than when he did it with Shu. He could joke all the way home with Shu, but with Joshua, he felt protected.

"Meanie!" he whammed the teen's arm. Joshua rubbed his 'hit' arm, pretending that he's hurt badly. Neku laughed at that and soon, Joshua joined in the laugh.

Maybe he's just too happy to meet Joshua again

Their laughter could be heard not only by Neku's neighborhood.

Shibuya, too, laughed with them.

…

_Anyone who has read up until now, I…love ya all…X3_

_Anyone who has reviewed…I thanked ya all :D Those reviews now are the only thing that makes me stay in front of the computer and type like crazy. _


	12. Chapter 12: Broke

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

_Just reminded myself…how many chapters are you planning to write, me?_

_I dunno, me…go with the flow…_

_Ha…haiii!_

Disclaimer: TWEWY's characters are awesome and they aren't mine

…

Ch 12: Broke

Shu looks up to Neku in many ways.

His friends got a lot of things which he didn't have. Patience, brains, ideas, and more good things than his finger could count. Example, doodles from Neku's exercise book, compared to his serious finishitupinawholeweek picture. Rip his picture, burn it to ashes.

If there was a test going, Shu will push himself to study all night, but Neku will read it in one glance and everything stuck to his head like a chewy gum. Test came out with Shu had an average score and Neku with the great score like gods.

Neku only lacks on social department. He's not much of a…people said social butterfly, let alone greet, he won't talk when someone didn't bait him. Shu was the only connector for Neku to outer world, in other word, classmates.

But, it didn't shake the fact that he's a bit jealous of Neku…

And he just didn't know that Neku felt the same way…

…

The usual and normal composer of a city stays on their throne, sitting mightily as the game run right in front of their eyes. Just watch. And of course, from the very same throne they do all their jobs. Fixing notes, creating each of their city's own harmony. They were tied, chained down to that place. Never in their mind came a desire to change that.

Most certainly, the composer of Shibuya is the polar opposite of all those traits. He NEVER even tries to sit in silent and watch the game. He literally bumped it all to the conductor which oddly doesn't mind it at all.

Fortunately, that trait was his charm to some angels including the head angels. Composer rarely go up against the angels or in other words, break rules. That's why he seldom got punished.

He's different.

…

On his perspective, Shu is someone he could rely on. He always laugh so hard it cause him to giggle. He talks and talks like he has no off-buttons and Neku will listen to his countless babble. Shu has lots of things to talk about; he can't run out of ammo to start up a chat.

Neku both respect and like the brunette, and jealous, of course. He could never have the same confidence Shu has. It's only a wish, but he wanted to be just like Shu.

…

He protested.

How can the producer ordered him to do so?

"You can't leave the throne until the Game's over!" with arm crossed, Sanae said, "…that's the only order of the week," he continued. Explaining the reason will lead to further annoying uncalled business. He left the composer to muse it to himself.

"I know…It's because I ate your portion of coffee cookies on the table yesterday, right?" Joshua snapped.

"'Course not, wait, that was YOU?"

"No…"

Joshua put up an innocent look, whistling somewhat a whimsical tune

Sanae rubbed his neck, "Anyway, you're grounded!" he pointed out his finger

"But-"

Ignoring any useless argument Joshua was going to spit, Sanae walked out in silent.

…

Something…so weird happened in school as Neku went inside. Everyone glared at him with accusation glare. Did he do something wrong? Or did they know that he forgot to brush his teeth this morning? That's impossible…

"Neku!"

He heard the voice alright, that's Shu's. What he had noticed was a somewhat nervous tune in the voice. Shu came up between the crowds with murmurs surrounding the whole class. It sounded so serious that Neku fiddled with his backpack rope to hide his rapidly rising nerve.

Shu stopped a few steps away from Neku, taking a good look of his friend and bit his lips. How should he put this…he's not too good with the problem in hand that his classmates have trusted him to tell it to Neku. And he's not known for fancy words! For good-ness sake! Neku was waaay better than him for this but…no!

Bracing himself after several mental arguments, Shu held his breath and said, "…Neku…do you know what is this?" whispers rose in the air as soon as he pulled up a white broach to Neku's vision range.

The orangette focused his eyes on the broach. It looks pretty, like a crystal, but a long creak was formed in the middle, making it look…some sort of broken crystal, perhaps. That Neku knew as the broach that Shu owned. His pride and joy, said it was a birthday gift from his parents. Boys don't like broach, but a broach worth yens like that…?

"…Errr…your broach?" Neku guessed. A shocked low yelp was heard between his classmates, followed by a girl's voice "Then…it's true?". The suspense broke and all he could hear was "…True" or "…he…did…"

Shu decided to broke off the buzz, "Neku…have you touched this yesterday?"

"Well…" Neku once again found that fiddling with his backpack rope was…calming, "…I think, yes…" more shout was heard and the students were nodding their head.

"…Stole it?"

Neku froze when his ears caught the word. He's ready to say "No", but he felt something pressuring him to say "Uuuhh…hahaha…yes?" he glanced over to his classmates for help, but none even give him a pity glare.

He was…trapped…

"…How…could you, Neku?"

Neku gulped. If it's only a joke, a sick joke…he couldn't take it…if it's for real…he would swore that he didn't do anything but touched the broach. How could he explain that?

He hoped someone barge in and save his day before it was too late

…

In his desperation for clue, the little angel has come up with something. A cell phone, he picked up somewhere he rather not to talk about and hoped that whoever has this phones forget about the mobile and leave it to that.

Now…let's see for the proof his leader longed for…

…

Shu pocketed his broach and said something incredible for Neku

"It's not you…right?"

Everyone gasped when he said that, disagreement flew through. Neku quickly raised his head, facing toward Shu in an unexplainable expression. Shu was staring back at him with honest eyes, searching for the same honesty in Neku's.

Neku nodded, "…Ye…yeah!"

Shu took a deep breath and composed himself before said to the crowds, "See? He didn't do it!"

"He DID it…Shuzo Kazaki" a boy with short dark hair went toward both, shoving his glasses back to his nose bridge. Crossing his arm and a smug look on his face, he continued, "…he just didn't want to confess it to you…"

"….." Neku knew his cheeks reddened in fear and embarrassment. He didn't do it, but he can't bring himself to say it. Again he reached for calm, but this time Shu's hand slipped into his before it could make it way back to the rope.

"No, Neku didn't do it!" insisted Shu, a mark of persistence hinted in his words, "…right, Neku?" he glanced at the boy. Neku said no word; instead, he clung to Shu's arm, pursing his mouth completely. He was shaking, gasping for breath; fingers clawed a bit too painful for Shu. Wincing in pain, Shu plead in silent for Neku to answer a 'no', one straight 'no'

In the end, none said a word.

…

Joshua is bored. Extremely bored. Greatly bored to death.

Like the noise of all boredomness has taken a hold of the composer's self by each passing hours. He practically biting his nails off, waiting for any report his conductor will take him. Sanae has told him that the last time Joshua bailed out from the throne, Megumi was freaking out, running around in circle like a motherless chick. While it's hilarious in Sanae's side Megumi didn't laugh at all, even a frown didn't appear in his face.

Of course Sanae didn't witness all of that with Megumi's death glare focused on him, he simply tuned up his frequency to that of angel's and enjoyed the show first class.

The composer knew that last time was when he said that he'd be gone for two days because of a light flu, but he appeared in day three with a high fever running. And he even grinned to his concerned conductor

A week until he could meet with Neku again…he counted, what a waste of time…

…

"Why didn't you say anything, Neku!"

Neku flinched; hugging his rucksack tightly as Shu face palmed himself in frustration. It has been an hour since Shu started to rant about Neku silent act. Anytime soon, Shu might explode in rage, which Neku feared. No, he's more scared to say anything. He's scared to blurt out anything that will offended Shu and make him feel guiltier.

Shu shook his head for the hundredth time and finally took his bag rudely and stormed outside without glancing to Neku. It's enough…if Neku didn't want to talk, he'll find it himself.

Neku, otherwise felt horrible, like he has made his friend mad at him and at the same time worried about him. Another burden slammed onto his shoulder as he watched Shu's gone from sight.

He wished he could talk…talk about everything. That he can't say any words because he's afraid no one will believe him, or that he didn't want to upset Shu. Realized that it was pointless, now, Neku clutched his knee, burying his face in it.

Now, he wished Joshua was there…

…

"You look…desperate, Sir!"

That's the first sentence coming out from Megumi after he walked inside to give his report. Joshua groaned loudly as a 'nice' answer. Better than no reaction, Sir…Megumi fixed his sunglasses. There's nothing unusual, just a few noise decided to pop out at random places and made fun of all the players. Joshua replied of course, he still had the responsible as the composer.

Megumi took his leave immediately after Joshua started to rant again about his 'grounded' punishment. After all, he's the one who reported Joshua's disappearance few days ago.

…

Three days since he last saw Joshua…

That's sooo awesome…

When Neku needed him the most usually was the cue for Joshua to appear at odd places, saying "Hi!" or just twirled his locks and smiled at him. He always carries the right answer to all Neku's problems.

Now, he's gone, Poof, just like a ghost. Poof, gone from the world. Poof, gone from Neku's life.

…

Being a good boy is hard

Imagine, you have a friend. He was being accused of something you know exactly he would never done. You tried to come up with a rescue to save him. But you get one uncooperative zipped mouth from him that leave you with no clue at all. Now, the whole class sees you as an accomplice.

What did you do then?

Shu stopped thinking about the big puzzles reside inside his mind. The answer was staring at him, he knew, but he's the one who can't stare at it back.

…

Five days and counting…

Where's Joshua?

A sprout of doubt began to grow inside Neku. Maybe, Joshua really has gone…or it's just the right time for him to grow up and face the trouble himself without anyone's help. No, he can't do this…he can't!

Where's Joshua? He asked again.

…

The final day of the Game, Joshua has been tapping his fingers impatiently since this day started. When he saw Megumi walked in to bring the last report, he nearly leapt in joy. His jaw drooped when Megumi said the last report

"Something happen and we need your help, Composer, Sir!"

Oh, come on! Joshua screamed (of course in his mind) didn't you know wasting another time would be a sin?

He shut his thought after he heard what the conductor said after that

"There are taboo noises lured to a human…"

…

It's already night, yes. It's dark, scary…and quiet.

He was alone. How can? No idea, he just winded up here. To mentally broke down and screamed his burden. All the burden he kept bottled down pushed the cork out and it slipped out. As tears, as a scream of pain, anger, sorrow, as feeling of doubt. As everything one could think of about negativity.

Then, he didn't feel alone again. Something was there. Not one, many…a lot. They have him surrounded. Scream, he tried, but the only sound that did leave his throat was a small hopeless yelp.

The wind watched as the sound dies down…

…

_I read it again…and yelled at the computer…GREAT, you just made me poorly describe something important…I hope I didn't confuse anyone…yet…Reviews will be gladly treasured!_


	13. Chapter 13:When Title Doesn't Matter

Title: Stolen Recollection

Genre: Friendship

Summary: "I've been watching you, silly…". For Neku, that was just one of annoying quotes from Joshua, but to the composer, it's more than what ears could hear. Maybe he needs to keep it all to himself…

…_.Hahahahahaha….I'm starting to laugh like Neku and giggle like Joshua…_

Disclaimer: ….Not mine, guys…

…

Ch 13: When Title doesn't matter

_Stay here! I'll deal with it! Yeah, with cautions! Don't worry over something this trivial, Megumi! No, I keep my eyes peeled! Write the report, no need to report of the taboo noises…please, I've already have enough "stuffs" to think about! Be back in a minute!_

Megumi was alone in the pad, scribbling the usual report he has known for a long time now. The report, like he was told by the composer doesn't include taboo noises report. It's lying to higher ups, should they knew, the composer will have a long 'talk' with them.

Order's an order…

Finishing the report, he put back the notes and glanced onto the glass floor filled with few small fishes he has begged the composer to take care of. Ah, might as well feed them now…they must be starving…

…

Sucking his lollipop, he brushed his orange bangs aside. Weird, he hasn't disappeared…yet. His partner won the game by a hair. Sheer luck the weird man in sunglasses didn't have time to make him 'kiss bye' to this world. Another lick to his sweet candy as he reached the far end of Udagawa, the first place he 'woke' up, told he's in the game, yada yada.

This place has its uniqueness, he bet his sweets on it, but not the type of place where you found out some random guy said 'You're dead! Let's play a game together, dude'. Crazy!

However, to find a random kid, getting beaten up by noises, of all things is crazier. He leapt toward both, acting like a hero of some sort as he stood; either brave or stupid between the noises and the kid. Idiot…he cursed, how idiot of you, Kariya! You don't have any pins in your pocket! Now, how should you fight? Slammed them with your hard-gooey lollipop?

"Uh, okay…" he chewed his lollipop, "…guess I'm screwed…"

He shut his eyes closed, muttering his prayer. A sharp, creaking voice was the next thing coming. One of his eyes snapped open, first sight, holy…what was that? The noises disintegrated, slowly, leaving traces of statics. Standing between the black traces was a man in dazzling light, staring back at him warmly. The man smiled, not clearly, but was smiling as he walked toward the still dazed Kariya.

"What's your name?" a soothing, gentle voice came out from the man's lips. Kariya half-dazed, half-awake blinked awkwardly, "…K…Koki Kariya…" he managed to say. "I see…Kariya, was it?" the voice repeated. Kariya nodded, least, this man doesn't look dangerous.

"Are you a player?"

This pleads more nod and less words. The man said nothing, but the gleaming light grew dimmer and Kariya caught a trace of grape-flavored candy color in the man's eyes. "…Do you still have something precious to you?". Kariya shook his head, pulling out his lollipop, jabbing it to the man's face, "None…I think, and this Game's robbed me good!" he shoved the sweets inside his mouth, "…'cept the taste of a lolly, that is…" he gloomily added.

An open hand hovered across his nose, "…Then, join us…" his ears perked up. The light was coming back, almost blinding that he had to twitch, "…We could use another hand in the reaper's force…a brave one, indeed…". Kariya snorted, "You're not the type I usually see in the reaper's side, lights and stuffs"

"…Then, welcome, Koki Kariya…" The man chuckled, "…I suppose…"

…

His blue eyes fluttered open, empty. Its dark again, he was alone.

"Neku!"

Turning around to the shout, he saw the all-too-familiar face. He gladly turned away, scowling. His hatred started to pile up, the teen approached him, but he didn't even give a glance. Then, all too suddenly, he felt a weigh struck him on the back. Unexpected of it, Neku stumbled and fell with the teen over him, mumbling countless apologize to him.

"Sorry…sorry…sorry…" the teen's murmured under his breath. "I…shouldn't leave you, should I? ". Neku stiffened. He couldn't shoo the fact that this teen has left him for a week, without any news. Especially, 'this' week.

"…You…are late" Neku sternly replied, "…too late…"

"I'm…" he stopped, realizing the pain in the boy's eyes. How long has he been with this not-so-little-anymore boy, yet was so hard to understand. He is hurt, pretty badly if he heard his tune long enough. It was his fault…

"I was grounded…" he said. "…It's my father…and mother…something about my exam came out bad…" his head drooped, weight of regrets. Of leaving the boy. And lying.

".…"

Joshua was ready to hear a scream from his companion, but he was welcomed with a barrage of small punches to the chest and sniffling Neku. "You're so mean!" sniffles, few packed punch, everything the littler boy could do, "W…w-why didn't you t..tell?" Joshua caught the words, smiling as the speaker began his 'assault' again. The boy cared. Neku cared for his existence.

Someone actually missed him. Need him. The 'attack' soon stopped, leaving a flushed Neku, hands still clenched in front of him. He ruffled the orangette hair, "I won't do it again…" he said.

"For real?" sparkles returned to both blue eyes as he looked up to Joshua. How quick…Joshua acted a nod immediately.

That's it…how he wished that's the last 'this' thing ever done.

A faint 'click' and one little angel flustered, unable to calm his nerve. He flipped the phone, making sure it slid back to his pocket gracefully. Wings stretched, quickly flapped as he flew straight back, remain unseen.

…

"You should talk to him"

Few minutes after Joshua gained Neku's trust, he heard what the boy has wanted to tell him so badly. A quarrel happened to take place between him and his friend, another boy named Shu. To sum it up, Neku asked Joshua to bail him out of this problem.

"But…I…I can't talk…" Neku whimpered, "…I'm…afraid I'll say something bad…and make things worse…" he looked down

Joshua slapped Neku's back, not hard, but enough to make him perked up, "Back straight, set your chin up!" Neku straighten his back, propped his head up, "…look at his eyes when you talk!" he turned to face Joshua.

Joshua chuckled at the boy's face of utter confusion

"Now you're ready!"

…

Perfect

That word haunted him. He, the head angel of South, longed for it. He hates it when composers broke the rules. He maintained his area so none of the composers tried anything funny. Even if they have had broke the rule, he surely gave them proper punishment. He may look sloppy outside, but inside, is one heck of complicated set of mind. For as much as a perfectionist he is, he knows, he is not perfect enough.

For he let HIM to slip past each punishment that HE has to face. THAT composer, who always grinning slightly, scratching his head, spurring a little lie that HE has a really nice reason behind every wrongness he made.

THAT darn composer of Shibuya

…

_Take a deep breath…back straight, _Neku looked past his shoulder,_ check…chin up_ with a small confident huff, he set his head straight, _check! Last, talk!_

"Shu!" _check_

Shu spun his head around, a bit shocked to see his shy friend _talk_. "Yes?"

"Err…" _scratch the last check…_ his cheek reddened, _check, scratch, check, scratch. _The two words whirled inside Neku's mind.

Shu stood, waiting for more words. His friend has finally got the guts to call him. What's next? Seeing Neku flushed like this was amusing, but also awkward. For the next two minutes, both stay silent before Shu opened his mouth, but was cut immediately by a loud shout.

"CHECK! Shu, I DIDN'T DO anything to your broach!"

A few students were taken aback, including, Shu who took most of the blow. Huffed, red-faced, Neku was panting, keeping his over-limit embarrassment in charge before it exploded.

After a long silence in which Neku has became more than flustered, Shu cracked a hearty laugh. The brunette cradled his arm around one student's shoulder and yelled, "Hear that? He said he DIDN'T do it!" he flailed his arm, "…Proof enough, eh, Leads?"

"That still didn't proof anything, Kazaki!"

Shu rolled his eyes toward the glasses guy, "Please, Saito…Have you ever heard Neku said a word in front of more than 3 people?" sarcasm lingered in his voice (Neku flinched at this), "…Now, he TALK not in front of just me, but to anyone passed the hall when he shouted…"

His classmates nodded, painfully agreed that IF Neku was that brave to talk like that, he must be telling the truth. Saito clamped his mouth, fingers dug in his sleeve. He was agreeing too, but his pride rose up, blocking him from admitting it.

"Then who did it?" Saito finally asked.

Shu calmly made a gesture for everyone to follow him as he walked toward the window, opening it slowly. He put down his bright broach on his table, "Watch…"

Dark wings fluttered, and two crows flew inside the room as they noticed the broach, making caws before landed on the table, examining the broach more carefully. One of them perched on top of the broach, flapping its wing, successfully flew a few meters only to drop the broach on the cold floor below.

"And that's just how I explain about my broach…" he snickered.

…

Watching Neku telling his story about what has happened was comforting. Anything that has happened today has changed something inside this kid. A little burst flame of valor was lit, a nice tune flowing out from it.

"…I can't imagine, that were crows!"

"…_I can't say I forgive you…yet…"_

"…He's a genius! Who would've thought…"

"…_or maybe I could never forgive you after what you've done…"_

"…then, that Saito guy went up and apologized!"

"…_but ya know, screw that! You're still my friend…"_

"…it was relieving to see everyone warm faces…"

"…_I'll see you, soon…"_

Joshua smirked. The future was changing…this kid changed it…even just a tiny little bit…but he was sure on what he saw in the end. His smiling face

…

**Finally, Kariya! Just about time the sweet-addicted guy showed his butt in here! Next time, it would be Sho…appearing out of nowhere shouting his usual crazy 'equation'! *evil laugh*. **


	14. Chapter 13,5: Mundi Aequatio

**NOTES:**

**This is a side-tracked story, of course…doesn't change the storyline, neither the character… it's just a lame attempt to make Sho shouted his bad pun in math XD **

**Eh-ny-way, anything happened here DID happen somewhere in the story…I admit, I didn't quite understand those quotes Sho yelled. (Sho: "Then what the factor are you, radian trying to do?" me: o.o *RUUNS*). First time I tried first-person view**

**Well, do enjoy…*heeeheeeheee***

**DISCLAIMER: Sho and his math jokes aren't mine…**

…

Ch 13.5: Mundi aequatio

_World is made up of numbers. Any 'unused' number in the equation of the world should just vanish. Then, I could finally finish the world equation and become perfection._

I smiled proudly, tracing the sheet of paper I have got from the teacher. Another perfect score decorated my trigonometry exam. Not surprising, everyone should've known, I need nothing than the 'A+' mark on my math. I don't care about literatures; they never involve numbers in their essay. The history was worse, Looks like back then, humans were too stupid to understand what a 'pi' means. They're just a few lists in my garbage heap.

I cared art, though…something with beauty affected me. Math has its own beauty, so do art. They both have interesting point to learn.

_I don't care of what you said…this world. 'MY' world is made up of numbers, not some stupid things like air and water. They too are made up of numbers. Soon you'll see, soon…_

Walking down the same road, counting the same number of steps I needed to pass. I glared at each people's face. Everyday's the same dull, emotionless faces. Think only of their business. Useless, they are so useless. None added up in the world equation. They are the 'useless' number. Zero, nada, means nothing. Even when they died, the world simply turned around and subtracted the 'zero' from the thousands of 'zeroes'.

But I do have my price, I'm not a 'zero', I'm a 'number' an important 'number' just like the 365 days or 24 hours and 7 days a week. I'm 'exceptional'

_Maybe, people didn't know that their worth 'nothing' in the world. I do…that's what makes me one factor nearer toward perfection than they are_

Waking up, I heard a bleep sound, some people in white chattering and sound of cold drip. It's a dream, I closed my eyes. Or not. Either way, the world willed me to sleep. And who am I to disobey it. So I slept, drowned into the sea of numbers.

_Factoring is easy. Counting a degree's sine, cosine, and tangent is also not a big deal. But doing a flawless calculation itself is challenging. Sometimes the solution is imaginary…you can't count on the ordinary numbers_

"Welcome to the game…"

The voice was ethereal, firm, and cold. As if the speaker wasn't from this world. What's game? Math quiz? No, so what's that, radian? I'm dead? Wait! There's no way! I'm a 'number'! If the world lost me, they can't finish their equation. I'm NEEDED! I mustn't be here! Don't tell me what I should do, hectopascal! This is…a miscalculation…

"It seems we shared a different angle of how to see the world…"

"…..What?"

_He said, "Music shaped the world…" and I shouted, "Numbers did it" _

He threw me to this garbage called 'The Game' saying that IF I win, I'll earn my rights to live again. So I did, to live again. Killing the 'zeroes' standing in my way. And there he stood, not as a friend or foe. Not as 'zero', but as another number that rival my importance. He ruled this 'Game', he have 'numbers' as his pawn.

If I beat him, wouldn't it make me more important? I will rule other numbers. He asked me to join him. This person that I called 'hectopascal' become my superior the moment I said 'yes'. Have your way hectopascal, when the time comes, your throne will be mine. And you'll be just another addition to my heap of 'zeroes'

_I'm better than everyone. I'm the last, needed factor in this world equation. I'm the solution. Not the sine of me, or the tangent. It's ME._

_Not you…yoctogram…Not you…_

…

**Raise hand if it's nothing like Sho…(Me: *Raise hand*, Sho: Attention you, little useless yoctograms! CRUNCH! Go to the heap!)**


	15. Chapter 14:Hello, You're Busted

**Notes:**

**A Little Quiz**

**If Joshua's a cat, Shiki's another cat, Beat a dog and Rhyme's a squirrel. Neku would be?**

**Another cat**

**A Cute Dog**

**A Sly Fox**

**A Cool Wolf**

"**Screw that!"**

**Almost reach the main storyline, now…**

**(As if it's possible to tell the awesomeness of TWEWY storyline…grrrmbl…grrrmbl)**

**Disclaimer: If it's mine, they'll make a sequel…**

…

Ch 14: Hello, You're Busted!

"Here you go!"

Kariya cringed at his 'uniform'. A hoodie. A big red hoodie like every other wall reapers wear. He put it on anyway, ready for his first 'job' in the UG. His dear candy was confiscated by the weird man in sunglasses, saying it's 'prohibited' to eat while doing his job. Kariya shrugged and went away to his post, the road to Dogenzaka from 104. His job was to watch, give away small missions, and tear down the wall when the players finished his missions. That is all. Maybe he could slip up and buy few lollipops. Tongue dries without those sweets

He remembered the man in light, mumbling something about 'taboo noise refinery sigil' to his phone, and the reply was an apology. That day, when he joined the reaper, the man escorted him to a weird room. It was dark, black and white, with the sunglasses man in the middle. He gave me the job, told to call him 'Conductor'. Fishy as a cord-liver oil candy they are

Oh, well…It'll be troublesome to stick your nose to where it doesn't belong.

…

Joshua 'kidnapped' Neku after school. Half-dragging, half laughing as Neku struggled from his grasp. Neku pouted, grumbling that he has to go home before 4 P.M or his mother would be angry. He puffed his cheeks when Joshua didn't even give his reason a thought. If he's late, he would be the one who get scolded, not Joshua. Refusing to walk further, Neku stood firmly, abruptly stopping Joshua from dragging him.

The teen looked down to his face, a mischievous smile on his lips. His hand released the boy's wrist from tight grip. Neku was relieved, but before he could run, he lost his footing and was carried over Joshua's shoulder.

"P…PUT ME DOWN!" he squealed an indignity yell. Paying no attention to his request, Joshua peered at his back where Neku, red like tomato as blood flowed and embarrassment crept endlessly chattering his denial for this side-trip.

"Here we are!" Joshua put Neku down, back to his feet. Or in reality, he dropped the boy so his butt met the ground first.

"…Ouch…" Neku yelped. He quickly stood up, an angry glare shot at Joshua who took no mind to it. "Come on in! Don't you want to eat? My treat!" Neku folded his arm, rolling his eyes toward whatever lies beside Joshua.

It was a stand, a ramen stand precisely. White split-curtains as its entrance to the noodles counter. Visible to his eyes, were lined up stools facing toward said counter.

"Not hungry…" replied Neku, avoiding Joshua's eyes. Joshua arched his eyebrow, unnaturally using his fingers to stroke his lips, waiting. Neku pushed his stomach automatically to hold it from screaming of being surprisingly empty.

Loud growls, flailing arms, and a forceful shove then Neku was already sat on the stool, facing a hot bowl of ramen. The smell of the broth tickled his hunger even more. He took the chopstick, slipping his fingers between both sticks; he scooped up a few strands of noodles, proceeding to blew on it. Closing his eyes as he munched and gobbled the whole bowl, enjoying its warmth down his throat.

"Phew!" he clasped his hand together, a satisfied look on his face. "Thanks for the meal!" he cheerfully said. Snatching his bag, he leapt out of the chair, bowing a thank you to Joshua and started to dash out the stand. Joshua grabbed the boy's collar, "Who said you could leave after this?" Neku scowled, legs shuffled back and forth. With Joshua's grip, they can't move forward to freedom.

"Let's walk around Shibuya for a bit, okay, Neku?"

…

"G…good afternoon…"

Beep…beep…beep

Tapping her fingers impatiently as her first greeting was useless

CLICK

"Hello?"

"Ah, Good afternoon! Is this Kazaki's?"

A little pause "And who might this be…"

"The mother of your son's friend…"

"Namely?"

"Neku Sakuraba…"

"What is it…"

"Is my son's perchance in your house?"

A faint calling "I think not…Why?"

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

She stared blankly at the wall clock, a flabbergasted look on her face. That's not the answer she seeks.

5.30 P.M

Cold sweats started to roll on her cheeks. It's not like Neku to make an extra trip after school. He rarely ever does that, he _never _does that. Yesterday, yes, he was home rather late, but he had this I'm-happy-what-do-you-think look on his face. That's yesterday, and _this _is today. Twice! Twice, her son has broken the playtime-limit and she didn't like it. At all.

Neku nearly died _twice. _First, when he was 3 years old, then it was when the horrible storm combed the city with its wind. He survived both. But, what if, it's going to happen again. Not funny if the next thing coming was his son's corpse. She collected her thought, grasping for any clue her son might have said by accident.

"_A stalker is following me...he's tall, eyes like mom's orchid and hair not like anyone"_

That's years ago, a number of years ago. But what if, that's true…a…stalker. What if, that _stalker_ kidnapped Neku?

"_Trust your son…"_

She crossed her fingers…she doesn't care which God, any can suffice, as long as her son's back home, safe as a cub on its mother's hug.

...

"We're not doing that again, Joshua…" pleaded Neku.

Few minutes ago, he was beside the lost-kid counter nearly broke into tears. After lunch in the ramen stand, Joshua took the poor child inside a crowded department store. He kept an eye to Neku, but when he fell and lost the boy's hand, the crowd pulled Neku away from him. Face palming himself as he ran to the customer service soon after he heard the info. Grinned sheepishly, stretching out his hand, handing with it a cone of soft ice cream apologetically. Neku once more, puffed his cheek and snatched the oh-so-delicious ice cream from the teen's grip proceeding to lick off the cold top of the sweets treat.

_Any sweets accepted_ he thought _even the giver is mean_.

In a matter of seconds, he already nibbled on the biscuit cone happily, getting himself pulled by Joshua out of the crowds. Contented, full, and happy Neku in Joshua's tow trooping to Neku's house. Neku licked the last remaining crumble and creams from his fingers and lips, rolling his eyes toward Joshua. He was in phone, nearly shouting back at whomever unlucky enough to have poor ears receiving those high-piercing yell.

Joshua grunted, disconnecting the line of conversation and close the lid of his phone. A bright orange numbers popped up in the phone's lid. Neku's eyes widen, hands quickly moved to cover his mouth. It clearly said, "6.00 P.M" practically screaming, "6.00 P.M big boy! Home's soon or drops dead"

He tugged his hand out of Joshua's, staring at the teen in utter shock and fear. Split seconds, Neku was running, piercing his way to his home, as quick as his foot could take him.

…

Sanae said something bad to his tangled mind and was it anywhere as bad as breaking his phone? Absolutely, positively, yeeessss….with a hiss.

"_J…this is the second alert, please, don't make me ground you again, geddit?"_ he swore he could see his producer bit his lips, _"…the South head angel is onto ya head…sent some 'mouse' he did…"_

"_Just some little mice, Sanae…I handled them with an ease"_ he smacked his lips

"_If it's only some wild mouse, J, ya could handle it…" _a clucked tongue, _"…but this is a one mouse that won't show his claws!"_

"_Spies, I presume…" _Joshua snarled

Sanae nodded as if Joshua could see that, _"They're after that boy o yours…" _a gulp, _"…Leave the boy be, J…"_

"_I…I can't…" _his reply was a shaking head

"_Look…I don't want ya to get hurt, boss…" _Sanae responded, _"…nor Shibuya. Betcha a thousand cups of coffee, she will get angry and start to give you bad notes"_

"_Sanae, anything involving this boy…I do it for her, too!" _

"_J…Please…"_

"_No…" _Joshua snapped, _"…mark my words, Sanae…I DO this for her sake. Her and her people"_

"_I know…but it's not like ya have to put yer life on the line!" _the barista replied

"…_You don't see it, you don't feel it!" _Joshua yelled, _"…That's because I WAS the one who felt it!" _he huffed. _"You won't see it coming!"_

"_Whaddya mean, boss?"_

"_It's falling apart…It's crying, begging for help…" _again, he shouted

"_Who?" _though already know the answer, Sanae voiced his lump of thought

"…_Her…She was the one who cried for help…" _he finally said, _"…It's this city…"_

He hung up the phone with a grunt.

The boy pulled his hand, looking at him in the eye. Shocked, frightened, afraid. And he was gone, running and lost in the crowds of faces_. _The composer froze in shock. That wasn't good...IF he followed the boy to the housing district; he'd probably be spotted so easy like a red fire between heaps of grasses. IF he followed him with high-frequency, he will disturb the boy's vibe _again_.

He shook his head, no..no...no...no ifs. He might just need to follow, that's the point!

The feet stirred toward the crowds, gone between the forests of people

…

"Hanekoma Sanae"

Imagine, you are stationed in this _super awesome _city with gifted people and outstanding composer. As an angel, you must be really proud to be working with them. You could watch their _awesomeness _shine, brighter than any light you could find. You could hear the most beautiful harmony, clashes its way toward perfection as their music. And you _are _one of them. One of a few.

Sanae put down his pen. Slightly smirked to the odd group of words he has managed to write. These words sounded just wrong. It's not like he _hates _Shibuya. He _loves _it. Probably too much that it's become a blindfold to his sight. The angel summoned him. They've called his name to come, and finally, explain his reason. A nice reason of _what the heck has happened to the composer? Why's he interfered with the living? Why didn't you know anything?_

He wanted to shout, "Shut up! I don't know, key? Boss gets his own secret slice of life!"

'Sides, he bet no angels would believe him if he said the composer has gone insane and announced that he'll be dead. The whole affair with human is actually a preparation for his funeral and thus making the little boy his successor or something around that…

And the angels will only frown, and say that his reason is _not _acceptable. Or worse, strip him of his wings, guilty of 'not doing his job properly'.

"Boy, oh boy...tough job ahead..." he rubbed his chin.

…

If Neku could choose, between _this _situation or _that _situation, he'll prefer to not in _any _situation.

His gaze was on the floor, has been there since he reached home. He fiddled with his fingers like any nervous child facing the rage of their parents. He can't just look up and say, "Hi, mom, sorry I'm late! I have to run off to the other side of the city because I was chased off by some dogs and some random man said it was his and decided that he wanted to apologize so I stayed in his house for foods?"

That's just not a good enough lie. Lying was not good, end of the line.

"Where have you been?"

Came the cold question, dead and sharp. Hearing that coming from his mother was troubling. The usual warm and loving mom turned into a deadly interrogator, the thought about that…

"I was playing with Shu…Sorry…"

His mother massaged her forehead, exhausted eyes shot at him.

"I know that's a lie…and both of us know lie is cruel…" she snapped, "…Neku, tell the _truth…_"

Neku gulped, sometimes truth is like a thorn in your flesh. Like, you want to pull it out and throw it at someone's face, but at the same time, you want it to stay there cause you're afraid of facing the pain after-stab.

"I…I…I went with someone else…" he stuttered, "…he said it's an apology treat…"

"Who!"

A statement not a question, meaning he _has _to answer it, like it or not.

"J…Joshua…" he muttered, "…a teen…with ash-blonde locks, purple eyes just like mum's favorite flowers…"

"More lies, Neku?" his mother's lips quivered. The words clawed its way, deep to Neku. He's being totally honest with his word. Yes, lies are cruel, but someone saying they don't believe you, and when that _someone_ is your mother is crueler than being back-stabbed.

"It's the truth, mom…" Neku tapped his finger

"Lies are…"

"Cruel!" cut Neku, flustered right now, he literally shouting, "…I _didn't _lie!"

"Ne-"

"You won't believe me…mom! You won't, right?" he slammed the glass table, "…That's just crueler!" without thinking twice, he rushed out the door, not stopping upon hearing his mother's voice calling his name. She was worried, Neku truly understood that, but to said that he's lying when obviously he _don't_, just hurt, too painful to accept, even with a cool head.

He needs to calm himself, shook his mind from this thing. His mother didn't mean it, yes, but still cause damage all the same. He rubbed his eyes, yeah, some times to be alone might be good, he said to himself as he strode across the constantly darkened road.

His mother rested her head on her chin. Screaming to her mind is _"Trust your son…", "Trust your son…", "Trust you son…"_. She admitted, that the voice somehow rang true in her case

…

"I didn't know anything! That's still can't get through your thick head?"

Sanae backed down, preventing himself from punching the man's face. Chuckling and sneering, the man folded his arm. Completely un-affected by the tone in Sanae's voice.

"Sanae…Sanae…" he hissed as if the name was something venom. "You are an angel, trusted to watch over that darned city…" Sanae's face drained color.

"Yet, here you are, saying you know _nothing_" the man clapped his hand, "…what a _great _job you've done…"

Sanae looked away, he has no explanation to that, meeting the gaze was suicide. This man got J's dirt. Messing with the living is a 'crime' in angel's book, and this man…angel, specifically is the most angel that mustn't know about it.

By the way…since when did angels use cell phones?

…

Neku met Joshua in the middle of the street. The teen looked exhausted, at the same time worried. Noticing Neku, he ran toward him, scooping up the boy, turning Neku to face him. Joshua let out a relief sigh as if a heavy burden was released from him.

A shadow passed his face, as he perked up, causing Neku to cringe. Joshua's head was tilted upward so Neku did. His blue eyes trained to a shadow of a winged-person. Slowly became bigger as the shadow hovered down, closer to them.

An angel. She has blonde hair complete with messy golden locks. Her wings curled into her back, a smile played on her lips. When Neku squinted, he could guess that it's a nervous smile. She bowed down at both of them, her eyes flashed in a shimmering green light.

"Composer of Shibuya?" her hands twitched, "…and this must be…" she turned her gaze to Neku. Joshua pulled Neku behind his back, "There rarely an angel visitor here, in Shibuya…" he answered calmly, "…Please, do tell what is it that you seek?"

The angel smirked, another twitch from her hands as she fiddled with the locks on her forehead. She huffed, "…Your presence is required in the South Throne…along with the…'human' there…" she pointed to Neku.

"I'll go, but this kid stay…" Joshua replied, hand placed onto Neku's shoulder, tensed, as if it's ready to throw Neku to anywhere but here. The angel shook her head, golden locks move along with her movement.

"You're not in the situation to negotiate, composer…" she cawed, flicking her fingers.

Joshua rolled his eyes, left hand slid into his pocket, reaching for his orange phone. Neku hugged his right arm, making it unusable. A soft sound of fluttered wings was heard, causing him to quickly turn around and jabbed with a packed punch right to his cheek. His phone flew, sliding on the street before slipping inside the grates. Neku lost balance and was easily hurled into the ground with a loud yelp.

A strong grip found its way to Joshua's collar, jerking him up to meet with the face of his attacker, mere centimeters of his, making it's a little hard to focus on. His cheek throbbed in pain, his sight blurred, but he heard the words the guy spat

"Hello…" a sinister chuckle, "…you're busted"

…

**I think I just ruined the whole thing with the cell phone that the angel stole. Since they got both Joshua and Neku, what's the point of the cell phone! Sheesh…stupid Altrus! And I guess Neku came across as an emotional-guy in here. Oh, boy… **

**Erh…something I kept thinking…**

**As a 'noise', Joshua should be the awesome one, cat's with two tails or three? Or even a mighty dragon with thunderous roaaaaaar. Shiki should be a cute one. A cute feline with sharp claws to fend off her foe. Beat, the loyal, but dumb dog. Brawls first, brain later. Rhyme, obviously the squirrel. **

**Neku?**

**Extra: Terrible mistake, chapter 11 says, Nesda IS the East head angel, he's South H.A...**

**I...I'm so sorry...**


	16. Chapter 15:Shut

**NOM…NOM…NOM**

**I think I'm obsessed with them. Or just a reason to escape the wrath of homework?**

**NOM…NOM…NOM**

…

Ch 15: Shut-in

The first thing Joshua saw was _that _angel, smirking. He tried to move his hand, but he can't. A chain hung beside his arm, rattling when he made even the slightest move. His eyes averted toward the grinned-angel, teeth gritted as he held back his anger.

"Nesda…" he hissed, as if saying that name was too obnoxious. The angel wore a quirky look on his face, "Call me all you want composer, nothing's going to change" a tone less voice. _What has happened?_ Joshua pondered, _where the heck is Neku? _They'd better _not _hurt him.

"Looking for your little boy?" Nesda gloated, leaning down to Joshua's eye level. The composer threw his gaze around, avoiding Nesda's face completely. "I hope you could cooperate…" sighing, Nesda pulled himself up, "…after all, it's your fault" he cocked his head to the side

"….J?" Joshua turned around, the chain jingled in front of him, limiting his stretch when his feet shuffled toward the voice. "Sanae?" he squinted at the pain his chain gladly provided for the sudden pull. Sanae chuckled darkly. He has to see his composer in this condition? Nearly powerless, less smug.

"Hanekoma…I see…" Sanae darted his sight, clucked his tongue to see Nesda. The angel gave him a look, clapped his hand a few times. Two angels came inside, with them was…

"No…you…" the chains rattled, "…you evil…"

Nesda smirked, "Composer, I am not evil…I am an angel…" he playfully ruffled his _hostage _hair. Joshua shivered, he can't have Nesda _lay_ a hand to Neku, no he can't! Chains went wild, his wrist definitely hurting him, he cringed. A laugh got out from Nesda, his hand stopped ruffling and was placed under his chin, rubbing it in a manner Joshua hates.

"First of all…don't hate me for this…" Nesda pulled Sanae, hands covered the dark-haired man's face. Between the gaps of the fingers Sanae flashed a hopeless grin. He slumped backward, followed by the composer lunged forward and being jerked behind by other angel.

"Sanae!" Joshua couldn't put it exactly if he was roaring furiously or squealing painfully. His wrist were badly marked from the iron grip, a rough push sent him forward to meet the ground. Nesda held the composer's chin up to face him, "What did…you do…" a demanded spat came from the composer. The angel huffed, surprisingly enough to admit, as much as he hates flaw, he's not a psychopath who would stop at nothing to strive for perfection. Sides, all he did were a simple law of cause and effect. This composer and Hanekoma made the causes, he provided them with the effect.

"A mere punishment…for an angel who broke our ethic codes…" Nesda let go of the chin, pulling his hand back inside his sleeves, "…that's all that I did…"

"Sanae didn't do a single sin!" Joshua snarled, his throat sore, and even got a little croaky. Knowing the next thing coming would be a disgrace to his small pride, he turned away, "…I…I d-did it..not him" holding the water purging from his eyes, he pushed himself up and sat, breathing in and out.

Nesda grabbed his hostage, decreasing his roughness a bit as he guided the fumbling boy toward Joshua, letting the shivering boy to snuggle closer to the pale composer. Joshua quickly examined him, trying his best not to hurt him with the chains in process. Smiling in relief, he patted the boy's back, comforting him up.

"I maybe eager, but I'm not a psycho…" Nesda patted Neku's head gently. Awkward grew as his fingers slid through the soft orange hair. For a moment his rage faltered, to really touch a mortal, a human, instead of sets of souls and spirits. There's a first time for everything, but his mind quickly defied the feeling. It's not necessary for a perfect angel to think about human…

"Nesda!"

Every head turned to the voice. Two pairs of wings folded hurriedly, footsteps shuffled, belonging to a gray clad angel who wryly smile at the sight. Fheite eyes quickly darted to Joshua and…an unknown boy.

"Fheite, my good friend…" Nesda fought back a relieved tone, "…I'm glad you make it here in one piece"

The East head angel grunted, throwing a concerned glare toward Joshua. Swiping his locks aside, Fheite started, "Stop the chit chat, Nes…" he scowled, "…release the- oh, for the sake of…What have _you_ done?" his hand covered his mouth in utter shock. He leapt nearer to Nesda and slowly crouched, "Sanae!" he wiggled the dark-haired man, "…Sanae!" he repeated hoarsely.

"Relax, I _only _cropped his memory…" as if answering his question, Nesda confessed, "He might be out for a while"

"You _did _what?" cut Fheite, still wiggling the unmoving body. A hiss escaped his mouth as he held back a growl of protest and stood back to his feet. "You know a word called, 'reason', do you?" stated Fheite, his lips tightened, shaking a bit as he waited for the answer.

Simple nod was the reply from Nesda. He flopped down the throne, flicking his finger. A book hovered above his eye level. He tugged the book to his lap, opening it, gently caressing its page like it was his child or something. Well, he _did_ adore rules…Fheite frowned but it's becoming more and more to fanatics than simple adoration. Like a human-teen swooning over their idols…

"…by any chance an angel broke the code of the balance between RG, UG, and the angel planes…" Nesda spelt, "…either it's revealing their identity, or faking his report…". Nesda took a breath, he flipped the page slowly afraid of ripping the weary page apart, "His punishments are either erased memories or death…thus decided by the angel who found out about his crimes…"

The words took time to sink in and silence decided to shroud the room. Neku looked up to Joshua, his eyes blinked a few times before finally broke the silence

"Who are you?"

…

If anyone ever had experienced a slow-motioned time, Joshua should have known better. Has he had the options, he preferred to stay out of it. Lucky him, he get to be the victim of those effects. Today. In this very room.

Neku pulled away, staring at Joshua judgingly, as if to decide if he's a monster going to harm him or just a plain adult. Still frozen, Joshua stared back, his mind went blank. Like a complete darkness with the three words glowing in the middle, digging their way inside of him. _Who _dots _are _dots _you_ question mark.

_Who are you?_

You find this stranger in front of you and he or she or whoever said "Who are you?" that's normal. Then you find your friend for a few years already in front of you and he or she said, "Who are you?" that's back to square one.

Back to when he's a total stranger to this secluded boy. Back to when he 'stalked' him all the way to checked him. Back to when he find the interesting song this boy has to offer. Back to…the first time he became the composer in such age that would make other composer head-butted to any noise they met. Back to the beginning of everything.

"Neku…?" he managed to call. Neku dragged himself further from Joshua, eyes flashed in fear. He was _afraid_ of the weird adult. The composer was back to his frozen state upon finding the frightened look.

"Shut-in vibes…" a voice snapped him back to sense. A man in white walked in, his white hair tied into a ponytail bounced a bit as he halted his move. The South and East head angel stunned, eyes widened in surprise, but both groggily bowed down. Nesda was the first one dared to open his mouth, "Y..your Highness, what brings you to this humble…headquarter?"

"South, East, I already know what exactly has happened" the man motioned his hand toward Nesda, "…and I understand it perfectly…" he made his way toward Neku, sat beside the boy who in return glared another judging eye to the man. "Neku, was it?" he smiled warmly which was answered with a nod, "…come here, I meant no harm…" Neku hesitantly sat closer to the man, choosing to trust him.

"Lord Whyttier…that's a…"

"Human…? That I already know, Nesda…" cut Whyttier, "…perhaps what you don't know is the case this youngling suffered from…" he patted the boy's head.

"W-what case?" stuttered Nesda, he has left his throne, now coming closer to the lead angel. Fheite stood on his place, chewing his lips nervously. "…Shut-in vibes…only human could've got that…" Whyttier tapped Neku's shoulder. Neku tilted his head, questioning himself whether he really has such sickness _or_ ever heard of that.

"As an angel, you must have known that our level of vibes is much higher than those of humans?" asked Whyttier, "…we could even 'imprint' humans with our vibes only not even counting our imagination. Our beings are you could say 'very infectious' for human to face head on…"

Everyone nodded in unison, even the angels who just there for watching duty and Neku who didn't understand a thing

"This kid here has a tremendous amount of imaginations _and _surprisingly UG-level vibe…which as you probably know a highly unlikely condition for a human…and thus make him an attractive prey for a noise to posses. At the same time, he could also be 'infectious' to the UG-commoners, making him able to affect those who also have UG-vibe either **in** the UG or even RG…" at this speech, Joshua glanced at Neku then himself. Neku 'affected' his vibes?

"Either way, we _also _could affect his vibes, causing it to fight back to protect itself…**but**…" he took a deep breath, everyone shivered a bit, "…his vibes can't win…eventually, something bad has impacted it before he came here…leading it to seal itself, limiting itself to human's level vibe, bringing down with it everything the boy had to do with UG or angels…thus cutting him from all the power I have mentioned before…"

Whyttier cleared his throat, "…We are the cause of his case…" his teeth gritted, making a noise in which made Neku startled in fright, "…we just dumped one of the brightest soul…how did you like that, South?" Nesda made a grumbling sound. He never thought the kid was something like…that? An angel material just like the…dar-young composer over there.

"I've heard of the cell phone case, Nesda, please, call Altrus to my chamber after this…" the white-haired man ordered, "As for Sanae…I can't blame anyone for this…but he stays with you, Joshua, is that clear?" Joshua nodded. Poor Sanae won't remember a thing about Neku when he woke up.

"What about the composer punishment…your highness?" Nesda insisted. He was _this _close of punishing the smug composer. "You're still thinking about that after what you've done to a child!" snarled Fheite. Nesda walked closer, "I deserved my right to punish him!" he shouted, a bit too loud. "I have **more **rights to be the one who punish him, South!"

Nesda stroke his silver blade menacingly, "…Oh, and who consciously ignored _his _wrongdoings?" his fingers wrapped around the hilt firmly. The East angel frowned at the taunt before he unconsciously placed his hand on his revolver grip, "I don't need you to interfere with my sector…" he managed a comeback. The air was intensified as both head angel was ready to strike at anytime.

"All right, all right, enough show, Fhit-fhit, Nessie…" Whyttier interrupted, his staff held both weapons from being unsheathed by their enraged owners. Nesda 'tch'ed, pulling his hand away from the blade and Fheite, still tempted to shot Nesda to the head left his revolver to remain inside his cloak. Neku was trembling in fear at the sight, its as if, they actually targeted him either than to kill one another. Whyttier sighed tiredly, silently hoped, everything would be okay for the poor boy.

"Now..Joshua, I always turn a blind eye toward you, but now…" he dryly muttered, "…the seal hasn't completed, yet…they just took his memories about you…so, your punishment is to complete the seal…" he put down his staff, turning it to point Joshua at one end and Neku at the other. Joshua's chain cracked open, releasing him who immediately ran toward Neku. The boy stayed silent, scrunched, but wide awake. He looked at Joshua, asking what's going to happen?

Choices…choices…Joshua could probably tear the higher planes apart, take Neku away and ran to anywhere, but Neku might relapse somewhere and died. Or he could play along, hiding the future he saw…he can't possibly destroy Shibuya, he _won't_! The future he has seen has to be wrong. This choice would leave Neku unharmed.

Neku was nibbling his lips when Joshua turned to him, unaware of anything. This is Neku in-between, to be sealed or not to be sealed. The boy stopped nibbling and tugged Joshua's arm, a worried look on his face. "Why are you crying?" he murmured.

"Ah…?"

His hand flew over his cheek. Wet. Warm. Something trickled down his chin. These are tears, he told himself. Why are they here? He rubbed his eyes. Tears. How long has he thought he has no tears? He has dried it up, on the day he knew about his power.

"Mister…" Neku tugged again, "…are you sad?". The tears keep flowing, rolling to his cheeks, "Why do I shed tears?" Joshua rubbed harder, his cheeks turned red. "Uh…because you're sad?" Neku replied, "…or is it because you want someone to know you're sad?"

Joshua shut his eyes, holding back the tears. You're crying because you want someone to know you're sad? That's pathetic…he thought. He forced a smile, tapping Neku's head a few times, revealing a series of notes from him. It's much simpler than before. The song has vanished, leaving only a trace of its former glory. Replacing it was a song…plain song a child could have. Neku stared in awe as the notes danced around him, he laughed. Innocently.

He snapped the notes shut, temporarily making the boy fell unconscious. Now, is where things get a little hard…he viewed the boy's soul, checking his vibe. The amount of it has decreased a lot, he traced the incomplete seal, poking a few leaked vibes inside and firmly locked it. Done, his punishment is finished. Whyttier clapped his hand, "..Good job, composer…". The composer grimaced at the praise, at least, now, Neku's safe. Grabbing his staff, Whyttier heaved it to the ground, "Despite the other option, you choose to obey…" he spun the wood staff, "…for that I respect you…" he circled the staff around Neku. A small light popped from it, chirping like birds. It made a giggling like sound and flew around Neku twice and vanished.

"In any case, Josh, stay away from him…that's the other punishment you get…" Whyttier smiled at the composer, sheathed his staff, gave Joshua an encouraging pat, "…don't even think of doing anything funny, unless you want him to die of 'noises infection'…" his twitched lips fell. "You already know the negativeness influence to him…as long as the sealed vibe stays shut, the negatives won't kill him…or as long as you stay away from him…" he turned around, waving his hand, "…I even added some protection for you!" he whispered.

"After all, you're such a great composer to find _that_ beautiful song…you just need to limit yourself," the ponytail bobbed as his wings spread. Whyttier gave them all a mysterious smirk, "Well, see you again, composer…and my subordinates over there…" with a quick flutter of his wings, the bizarre leader has gone.

…

"Neku?"

He jerked up, collided with whoever woke him up. Rubbing his head, Neku saw his mother massaging her bump forehead from the crash. He slumped back to his pillow, pulling the blanket around him. A headache was coming, he grunted as the pain struck. The woman watched him struggling, her eyes were glassy. She can't give her own son a comfort hug. Since she found him lying unconsciously on the street, any little touch would make him shudder and scream. It took a lot of effort and neighbor stares for her to carry him inside his bedroom.

"Mom…?"

She nodded, even that Neku was facing the desk rather than her face. Hearing her son's voice was calming, "What happened?" Neku spluttered, a grunt slipped out after few words. "…well, you were…on the street, fainted…so I brought you home…" his mother answered. Neku quickly pushed himself up, sitting on the bed, puzzled.

"I ...fainted?" he rolled his eyes, "…weren't we just…had a quarrel, mom?"

"N..no…" she shook her head, "…actually, yes, and I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"About trusting you…and about who is his name…Jo…jo something around that…"

"Who?"

"Jo..ua…I can't remember…"

"Who is him?"

His mother was stunned, she stared at her son like he has admitted he was a werewolf, "You said he invited you for a walk yesterday?"

"I d…I didn't remember!" screeched Neku, "…Who is Jo…or whoever that is…? Did I really mention someone whose name I didn't even remember"

Stunned for the second time, his mother rubbed her head. The way her son talks…changed. Change too much that she hates it now. His eyes usually rolled around, trying to avoid another person glare. Now they're staring, angrily toward her. The soft blue inside them has gone, they're now a bold one, as if daring her to _try _and hurt him.

"Neku…language!" she huffed. Neku folded his arm as the pain vanished, "…Nah…I talk the way I want it to be.." he scowled. "Neku…you used to speak 'properly'…"

"And now I'm not…what will you do?" a smirk.

"I…I need some rest…" the door flung open, "…stay inside, Neku! Behave just like a boy your age!" she pleaded before closing the door. Neku mumbled a 'whatever' in return. He plopped back to his pillow, snuggling inside the blanket. Who is Jo…or something with ua…? He glanced at the ceiling. It's so weird, like there's a few missing holes inside. If it has something with Jo…whatever-come-after-that, then it has gone. There's nothing about Jo.. he could recall. Shu? Yes, a nice friend. But Jo…

"Argh, I can't remember about that one…" he groaned loudly, shifting himself, "…strange…" he mumbled.

"Do I usually act this way?" he asked to no one in particular.

With a low growl, he was back to his dream.

,,,

**This chapter was full of words and ended in conversation without narration...**

**No you never acted that way, Neku…you used to be so kii-iind, shy, and polliiiiteee…**

**(Neku: *grabs a whole set of pin*" I'm gonna kill you, trick or truth?")**

**I didn't explain that when they are in higher plane, Joshua reverted to his normal-self. Yeah, so he looks like a 23 year old man to Neku in higher plane. But he still has his trademark, ash-blonde fluffy hair and purple eyes, so its weird if Neku doesn't realize that. Oh, and if anything I put here, especially about the vibes, souls, imaginations, were wrong, please tell. Cause I can't literally copy what Sanae's secret report said and put it in here...oh, he didn't write it...*oh no* well, if there's something weird can someone tell me?**

**And from here on, it's an opposite Neku to be dealing with…the black Neku…(Neku: "Do I have a white one?"). Hope he learns to keep his mouth from rampaging the rating… **


	17. Chapter 16:Aftermath

**It's...so short that I wondered right now, "Why did I spend thirty days for this chapter?"**

**Disclaimer: *cough*aren't mine*cough***

…

Ch 16: Aftermath

"What? Sumthin's wrong with ee-east?"

She cawed, waving her hand frantically. Her robe bounced around, following her crazy movements before flowing backward when she threw herself to the seat. She grumpily pushed aside her bangs, now staring back at her companion with anxiety written all over her face. "Predacious as ever, West…" commented her companion, sipping her tea delicately. "Booo-riing as ever, eh, North…" grunted 'West'.

"West, take a seat properly like a lady…then I might consider providing you with the tidings…" the cup clanged in her fingers. West groaned, acted like a lady? She barely knew how. With another groan, she sat, drawing her knees together and straightened her back.

"Excellent…now Alamere, lend your ears for a while…if you please," she untangled her fingers from the cup, "…It's a mortal issue…"

…

"Who are you and what have you done to J?"

Sanae pushed the ever-staying sunglasses up to its rightful place. The composer stuffed the last cup into the cupboard, turning around, putting on his smile, "This is _me, _Sanae, in the fles..wait that's impossible… " Joshua wiped the counter, "…in the soul, perhaps?"

Sanae chuckled, "Lame joke, J…" he snatched the rag from Joshua, "…sides, just tell me if ya can't wipe something!" he continued, wiping the counter himself. Joshua sulkily walked away, playing with his locks a few times. The producer grunted, the rag rendered unable to do any more cleaning, more to dirtying his beloved counter. "Hey, J…is there any other rags?" he turned his head, twitching when he caught the composer nodding off.

"Rats…I forgot to ask the blanket whereabouts…" he said, gently slipping a soft pillow between Joshua's head and the cold glass. Joshua shifted uncomfortably, moving the pillow to his contented position and started to snore.

"Times like this reminds me that there's a child inside that smug shell…" he narrowed his eyes, taking a seat for himself. Scent of nicely brewed coffee filled the warm atmosphere, urging to be poured and chugged. A defeated sigh was heard and a sound of legs stomping across the room impatiently echoed.

After a few hot gulp of the dark liquid, he was back at his seat, staring at anything that caught his eyes. A woman dropped her bag, a man running around, toast flung back and forth between his teeth. A girl is playing with a ball, a boy walking his dog. A lot more people come and go, old or young, boy or girl.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sanae rolled his eyes, lips twitched when the sleeping boy, eyes fully opened, stared through the glass. Shadows hid half his face from being observed, "Sometimes, beauties don't see their own sparks…" Joshua wistfully whispered. Slowly, he began to nod off and yet again fall back to his slumber with a low snore.

"Agreed…" a smile spread across his lips

…

Even the thickest clouds in the sky couldn't beat that gloomy look shadowing his face. Classmates irking, teachers asking, Shu constant questioning and all things evil decided to break loose today on one target, his _precious _head. Or precisely, dear god, it was his brain. A massive headache was poking his skull all day long, slowly chewing what's left of his sanity. As school hours gone by and with small amount of sense he could dig out of his wits, Neku pulled his rucksack, stiffened his lips and left with a rude "Huummph!"

Breezing past the road to his home, the pain cheerily stabbed his head yet again, prodding him to a halt. Massaging his throbbing head, Neku groaned. "What a pain…" he grumbled, still massaging his nearly-explode head.

_Since when did I have a permanent headache?_ The eleven year old muttered under his breath.

Shaking his head in vain hope for the pain to go away, he started to walk again, ignoring curious stares from younger kids passing by. The kids scampered as soon as his sharp glare eyed them. Stumbling and toppling over, he slowly made his way home as silently as he could.

Not that silent though…a low curse passed his mouth

…

Sometimes when Joshua was alone, his eyes automatically rolled to search for something out of the differences in his city. Sanae noticed this, as well as Megumi. A few minutes ago, he even bumped into the obvious wall beside the door. Stunned by his own unusual sloppy action, the composer laughed.

"No offense, but sir, are you head…hurts?" the conductor asked

"No…no…I'm having a little laugh…won't hurt a bit, right?" was his reply

Megumi was left with his jaws formed an 'o' after that.

Hours ago, he spilt a full cup of coffee on the table and without a word, grabbed a clean towel, brushing the whole mess in complete silent. Complete utter silent…

"Are you certain your heads alright, J?" Sanae looked at him

"Yes, I am perfectly fine…" his hands propping the towel

_Okay, that's…totally weird…_

There's not even a single flaw he has made during this late half years, not _once_. Following the rules was his top list. Angels don't even bother to speak a thing about the change, as if they already know what has happened.

_Probably he's maturing…_Sanae pondered, _a bit late for his age, though…_

…

"I'm done!"

The woman felt a nudge to smack her head. She wondered if it's okay to let her son be. Scolded him once, and he went as far as locked himself inside his room without any food for three days. The last day, he rushed outside his room and threw up in the closet. He suffered a stomachache for a week.

So she stared at her son's leftover, silently took her dishes and plopped it into the sink without thinking of washing them. Snatching her phone, she went straight to her bedroom, taking a little peek to her son's room. Typical, he's scribbling on the wall again, muttering something to himself. Next time, she will have to paint his room's wall into black. Nah, he'll find a white paint to draw again.

It has been months since her husband's disappearing act. He's gone after a business trip to…well, she actually doesn't know where. How she hopes, he could come home and help her with these entire changes she has to face alone.

…

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Shu pulled down his hood, "…Your attitude?"

Neku snorted, stuffing his hand to the pocket, silently turning up the music volume. His earphone buzzed, adjusting itself to the increasing volume. At least, he could drown away his headache with the music.

…

**Seriously, you've gone for a month, and all you could do is write three fricking pages of this story?**

**(Uhh…Apology?)**

…**.Argh…You're hopeless…**

**(At least, I'm not inside the mirror…)**

…**Fine, that was a rant… `_`**


	18. Chapter 17: CAT

**I recently took more science class than language and now I've to pay the price…They're giving me headache and lots of idea block…Nice job, me**

**Furiookami: I'm blaming myself for the writing mistakes. Let's just say I'm not good at Grammar. I take the idea into the bank though…thanks**

**Kanrei: Nope, Neku's the one with the headache. Joshua didn't have one.**

Disclaimer: Let's just say it's never mine…

…

_Ch 17: CAT_

CAT  
>The mysterious artist roaming in Shibuya. Cat was reported as an anonymous street artist whom recently filled Shibuya with his so called work of arts. Youths praised the beauty of his or her art, but adults ranted about how the artist dirtied the city with street art. Colorful, light, and perfect, CAT's arts are known for speaking freedom.<p>

For Shu, the art itself is great. He introduced CAT's work to Neku who quickly grew attached to it. It's funny to see Neku smiled in front of the very first CAT's art Shu showed him which Neku rarely does these past years. Yeah, Neku has changed significantly since that day. No one knows what has happened or maybe they didn't really give a care. They simply avoid him, pretending he's not there.

But it's not in Shu's nature to leave his friend, best friend if he's asked. Aside from Neku's despicable behavior, Shu still likes the orangette. Not that Neku replied his kindness…the only reply Shu could get is that Neku is slightly softer and respectful around him, very slightly, barely visible if you're not Shu. At first, Neku hates the friendly act Shu gave him, but when all the scolds he spat were ignored by the teen, he let him be. After years, he grew to like him a bit. Though, he can't exactly put Shu as a 'friend', more like a 'close classmate'.

Shu also acts as an information source whenever Neku wants fresh rumors about CAT and said artist's new arts. He knows when to leave Neku. Times when Neku chooses to shut himself from the world. He respected Neku's wish to be left alone, that's also why Neku allows Shu to sit beside him, talking and trying to make him speak freely.

Other students are already used the sight of Neku and Shu conversing by themselves. Some of Shu's friends grew jealous of the proximity and spread lies about him. When it reached Neku, Shu took 3 months to bring back Neku's trust. That's the first and the last everyone ever heard of such lies about them.

When Neku's absent from school, others asked Shu of how he could stand Neku's nasty personality. Shu always smiles and replies,

"I can't stand a lonely person…"

There's only one thing that he's afraid of. It's CAT, the artist. It is one of the reason Neku still befriend him. What will happen if CAT disappears? Will Neku leave him? He never asks, for the answer scares him. He could only enjoy this moment, when Neku still stays as his friend.

…

It's just as he planned.

He rolled his sleeve, sighing. The smell of paints reeked from the cans strapped around his belt. Pulling a wide brush, he dipped it slowly toward the red paint. With a delicate move, he made a thin red line across the board. His left hand dipped another brush to the white paint, tracing the red line. He put the red-painted brush between his teeth and took a black paint.

"This one…1-4, 1-3, 2-3, 1-2…" he swiped the brush across the gap created by the red and white line.

His hand made its work, quick and precise as it danced on the picture that slowly formed. The color changed, from red to white, to black, to green and almost every single colors he have inside his set of cans. When all of his brushes are tainted by the color each of it was used to, he stopped working, looking at the result, "And…2-1, 3-1, 3-4, done!" he huffed, "…that took time…"

"I'm impressed…"

He startled, pointing his brush toward the direction of the voice. A young teen was smirking at the wall which he just painted. "Ah…you're also here?" he replied, throwing the brush into the empty can. The teen chuckled, "Well, I'm here to see you working, of course…"

"Well, just as you ordered me," he shrugged, "…I put the strongest one here so it should be attracting more talented people…"

The teen shook his head, "Nope…"

He arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You'll see when the time comes…" the teen gave him a mysterious gaze

…

Shu twisted his route home a bit. He never comes to Udagawa, especially this late, but with the whole news of CAT's new arts being drawn in here, he just has to go here. Whether it's true or not, it's better if his eyes see it.

That's when he caught a glimpse of that 'thing'.

Calling it an ordinary art would be an understatement, it was worthy enough to be called a GRAND masterpiece. He blinked, mouth agape, speechless. Nothing could come out from his mouth, even a tiny "Wow…" or a simple praise. The only thing passed through his mind is that his friend would definitely like this thing.

…

"That's weird…"

Megumi re-read the report in his hand, carefully skimming each word. At the last sentences, he adjusted his glasses, "What's with this report…" he put the paper on the desk.

_Bright souls are increasing in numbers. Continuous negativity growth, stray noises and even a used taboo noises decals. The number of the victims from possessive noise is also increasing. Most players have great ambitions, but they were dragged by negativity. Few reapers even get possessed and most of them were eliminated by strong players. Permission to live are being underestimated, the game's players are growing in number. _

It's his own report, for the composer, and he hesitated after the last sentences and even more reluctant after he read it all over again. This report's true, he noticed all of this when three from four reapers he sent came back. The fourth reaper never comes back, eliminated perhaps.

What will happen to this city if such things continued to happen?

He slowly tore down the report, deciding to write a new one. _Give the city time…it will change…probably_

…

Stunned

He was stunned at the sight of the HOLY masterpiece. The color, the graphic, every line, colors, details, everything seems to fell at their perfect spot. His hand patted the rough surface of the drawing, smiling softly. Shu watched him in silent, also smiling. He's proud of his founding. It made Neku happy at least. Even that he felt, deep inside that he'd be abandoned if it's not for this CAT's drawing.

He wished in silent that everything will go on like this, forever…

…

"I know you're evil, South!"

It's another meeting for the angel, and of course, another trouble. East, West, North, and South, every single head of the sector are present. Few other high angels are also attending as audiences. High above them all, sitting in the honored throne is their one leader. The one voice who decides who's right and who's wrong. Every entity refers him as 'Master'. The head angels call him 'Lord' Whyt.

He is a wise one. Everyone respects him even that he's not the ruler of the whole world. He always has the right answer to everything, and most of them also call him as the judge of all.

"It's been years…and I changed…I am NOT what you've thought about"

Whyt could handle his own problem. He manages to rule the four head angels, he solves all the problem they told him. But he did not expect that the past will come after him again. When he let one mistake stayed the way it is. It came back for revenge, cracking the shell of the peace agreement between the four sectors of world.

"Then, how could this happen? If you said that it's not your sector who pushed theirs to his?"

Ah, South, the watcher of the South Pole, Asia, and Australia. Stubborn, but he would never do what they accused him of. He saw him changed, to a better person. It's gradually, but steady. There's the energetic West and the enigmatic North. Both are the one who blamed South about this problem. West, the looker of America and West part of Europe. The observer of North Pole and the rest of Europe, North, whose personality never ceases to confuse others. And the center of the problem revolves around the keeper of East sector, who has gone quiet after the charge's been read.

"That's not me!"

He stayed silent a few seconds to watch the argument. West, shouting every blaming word she could find and South denying all of it.

"Quiet…" he raised his hand. All eyes rapidly looked at him, both arguers swallowed their words and watched. Whyt looked at each of his angels, they are all expecting something that would solve all of their problem from his mouth. By all means, he has none, but this chaos has to be stopped.

"Look at us…We're angels! But only one problem could make us forget our dignity as one…" he took time to see their reaction, "…I won't blame anyone for this terrible turn of events nor would I say that no one is guilty…"

"But how about the city then? Shall we ignore the threats?"

Agreeing murmurs buzzed in the middle of the audience. "No…we shall not…" he replied. For the first time in the room, East looked up to the honored throne with sharp glare, "…By any means Lord Whyt…I'll take all the punishment…" he determinedly said.

Whyt shook his head, "No, you're not the one to blame," he vividly exclaimed. East averted his gaze again and back to his silent self. "But, East, prepare yourself…" Whyt continued. His sight fell on the audience,

"…For you might lose a city…"

…

**I am so slow at updating…maybe will be slower, or faster that depends on how my teacher moods. Will they give more assignment or will they let us free? But expect me to update next week…**


	19. Chapter 18: Death

**Am I wrong to take the schedule of two years studying Science? They gave me LOTS to think about. And LOADS of assignment to deal with. And TONS of reports to write after the experiment. They LOVE making so many hard exam in a row, causing my brain to froze and kills its own cell. It's already late at night, but I want to finish this, even there's a test tomorrow…**

Disclaimer: *insert a disclaimer, claiming that I own nothing*

…

Ch 18: Death

_There was once a happy family…The father is a nice man who cares for his family so much. His wife is a loving mother. They only have one son, but they love him. He loves his parents. And they love him back. It was a happy little family…_

_Life goes around, up and down. The happy family still love each other just like before, even when the rough part of life, come and topple them over. They have each other and face it all with a smile._

_So came the death…_

…

It is another one of those beautiful days when you can't expect anyone to holed up inside their house saying that they don't want to come out. Sadly, Neku is very exceptional. In this kind of day, he prefers to stay, sulking inside his house rather than playing around like teens his age outside. How he could play in rainy days are intriguing even to Shu.

He, however isn't a guy who will stop when he saw his friend determined face. He grabbed Neku's hands and pulled the teen outside of his apartment while telling him that it's a crime to waste such good day. Neku doesn't like it at all. He made a face between irritated and anger. Shu shrugged it off, prodding him toward a restaurant. It isn't crowded, the lines aren't long for a meal.

"What do you want?" he asked the sulking teen beside him. Neku shot an angry glare, pulling his scarf to meet his mouth and said nothing as reply. Shu puffed his cheeks. He tapped the counter impatiently, waiting for Neku to surrender and just say his order.

Five minutes, Neku still glaring.

Ten minutes, the cashier girl has yawned twice and scratched her head. Neku still pursed his lips.

Fifteen minutes, Neku finally gave away and said "Fries" as his long awaited order.

Shu smiled at his result, telling his order at the cashier who whispered a "…Finally…" under her breath. Neku reached for his wallet, but stopped when he saw Shu paying all the stuff from the corner of his eyes. Neku tugged his friend's arm with questioned look on his face.

"That's for talking something in your sulky little day…" Shu grinned.

…

_The death comes, fast like a mantis claw, unexpected like the Northern winds. It took its first victim. The mother of the family let out her final breath on the cold winter air._

…

Maybe he never tells Shu of how important he is to him. Neku isn't known for his inspiring words, he's known for his bitter remarks. Shu should've known that, and he thought the teen doesn't need sweet words. Just as long as he paid attention to what he said and replied to his question. That's all Shu needs. And that's exactly what Neku gave to him

Shu always says that Neku is his friend, but he never says it back

Until now, he never says that Shu is his friend.

…

_Death turns its target to the father. He wasn't quick this time. He patiently dug his claws at his victim. Slowly, but surely, with each stab painfully torture its victim. The innocent son watched as his father breath's getting weaker and weaker… as drips of medicine can save him no more and everyone shook their head at his condition. And as the son sat beside his father weak body, waiting for his father to be healed. _

_The death laughed while his hand finally took the father's life completely. And the son was left…to mourn alone by himself…_

…

It was a fight that no one in the class would expect to happen.

Neku and Shu, fighting like cats and dogs. Over a very simple matter.

Shu forgot about his promise in Sunday to stop by Neku's house and discuss their homework as usual. But it's not without a good reason. He has explained to Neku that his sister was sick and their parents were out all day for some kind of work. Neku however was angry, because in Monday, they have a test in which Shu has promised to teach Neku about. He yelled at him for breaking the promise.

Usually, Shu plays the straight man, the cool head who let it slide, but not this time. The exhaustion of taking care of his sister finally exploded inside his head. He slammed his desk, his chocolate eyes glinted in rage. He pointed at Neku and shouted, "That's enough!"

Neku's eyes widened in utter shock as Shu tried to calm his breath. "You're so egoist, Neku!" Shu continued, "…I…I don't like that!"

Everyone in the class was stunned, their mouth agape. Shu huffed, lowering his hand from Neku, "I'm tired, Neku…dealing with you is exhausting!" Neku gritted his teeth, holding a curse from being spilt, his fist clenched tight.

The brunette stared at him with the rare glare, the glare of a furious Shu. There was a complete silent as Shu panted heavily from the anger. All of their classmates gulped, they never see Shu in rage. It is scary to know how even the cheerful Shu can explode like this. "Can't you leave me alone…?" Shu finally said. His sight fell on the floor, shoulders trembled. When someone tapped him, he croaked out a "Leave me alone…" and shied away.

Neku was frozen. He looked at Shu who has retreated back to his seat, shivering like a kitten under the rain. Shu never says harsh words let alone rude things. It is not in his dictionary. It is not a match with his personality and Neku knows Shu too well. He is a gentle teen which would never hurt other's person's feeling.

And somehow, it hurts a little when Shu said that. Neku doesn't know why, but it saddened him to see Shu avoiding him all day in school and after school. He rushed home without even glancing at Neku.

It's so…sad…

…

_Without touching the son, death has changed him significantly. From the innocent kid he used to be to bitter and moody_. _His eyes always flashed blankly or sometimes in rage. He snarled at others, unwilling to trust anyone around him. He never shares his sadness, keeping it all bottled up inside himself._

_Death only watched as the son made his way toward death himself._

_And he laughed again…_

…

Shu realized how childish he has acted and how Neku will hate him because of this. No, he won't! Neku has to know that he's at fault… no, he isn't, Neku just lonely. His mind contradicts each other. For once, he pitied himself from having one Neku Sakuraba as a friend in life.

But it's not before his hand moved to write on a piece of paper that he noticed he can't stay angry with Neku for a long time.

_Let's talk, CAT's mural at 4 P.M_

_Shu_

…

_The death welcomed the son. His bitter face hinted a fear. The deep fear lies within himself finally resurfaced. The fear of death… That has been piled since his mother's death. He feared it. From the moment he tasted it, he was afraid of it. _

_How sudden it will come to welcome him? When will it come?_

_It's frightening…_

…

Neku ran toward Udagawa district. He's late. Terribly late. Thanks to his mother usual scolding-after-school, he was late. His phone rang once again when he pierced through the sea of people. He cursed when he saw the ad-screen showed "4.30 P.M".

Shu promises to wait in Udagawa at 4 P.M and he just screwed it. He has given him a chance to talk but he failed him miserably. Neku hoped deeply that Shu's still there, waiting. He doesn't mind getting scolded afterward. He just wants to meet Shu, that's all.

…

_He's late…_

Shu has sat down by the mural, hugging his knees for warmth. The cold autumn air was too cold to his comfort, he might need some extra warmth. There's a shop near Udagawa, he knew it sells some beverages, perhaps he could buy some. He could treat Neku to one as well, Neku can't stand cold and will be shaking while talking his ears off about how cold the weather is. Last winter, Neku refused to play in the snow and locked himself inside his apartment. It took Shu's beg and three coats that Neku finally get out from his base to walk with him outside.

He chuckled, how long has he known Neku? The orangette doesn't like crowds as well, when there are many people, Neku prefers the long way around to avoid them.

There's the store, he looked to the left before crossing the empty street. The heater from the shop welcomed him warmly. There are few people browsing through the rack for foods and some searching around books corner. He went straight to the tea section, grabbing two tea bags, plopping it to the paper cups available on the corner. Pouring down hot waters inside both cups, he whistled.

It's already fifteen minutes before 5 P.M. Neku rarely comes late, except if he is REALLY angry.

Sighing, he put out a few coins to pay and grabbed for two lids. It will take three minutes for the tea to finish so he waited inside, watching his tea turned darker.

Where's Neku?

…

_The time comes sooner than he has expected. The death pulled him from the life he hates but longs. Life slipped from his grasp as tears rolled against his cheeks. He screamed, kicking and struggling to be freed from death's grip, but no… The grip is firm, his fate has been sealed._

_That time, he belongs to death…_

…

Neku arrived near Udagawa at 4. 48 P.M. Panting, he looked around for Shu. There are only businessmen in suit running, probably to go home after their day of hard-working. He leant onto his knees, catching his breath. Well, Shu said he'll wait in CAT's mural, deeper in Udagawa.

"NEKU!"

He flinched, the voice came from across the street. It is Shu who then frantically waved his hand while the other hand held two paper cups carefully placing it in such way so it won't spill its content. Neku waved back, smiling, silently thanking for Shu's patience.

Shu ran toward him, smiling as well, cheerily calling his name. Just in time when both hear the fateful horn. It's all happened so fast, sound of car braked, crashed, and a body flying. Teas poured out from the cups as they rolled, hitting Neku's feet soundlessly. Every single eyes turned toward the street, gasping or just staring. Whispers turned into buzzes. Buzzes turned into shouts. They yelled for someone to call ambulance or whatnots. Neku fell to his knees, staring at the phone in his palm. Useless, it's all too late. He won't be save, no one could save him…

He felt tears trailing down his cheeks, but he's not even bothered to wipe it. He let it slide, like Shu. Let it slid down his cheeks, to his chin and dropped to his knee. Everything looked blurry, he trembled.

At last, he hasn't told Shu that he was his friends…

…

_Time took us back, to that time…to that time of life when all is free. When all is fine and time was smiling. When death hasn't existed. When life blooms like flowers. When peace stays to watch over people._

_When world is new to life _

…

It's as if everything is just a dream…

He woke up, feeling empty. And then he said to himself that maybe, it's all only a dream. Shu is still alive, waiting for him in the class. He'll greet him warmly and probably groaning about their homework. After that they'll talk, just like usual. Shu will talk while he listen and reply. Then they'll go home or maybe pay the CAT's mural a visit. Even that at school he found no Shu, he said to himself that maybe Shu stayed at home today from flu or something. Even that his teacher said that Shu was in critical condition, he told himself that Shu will be alright. Even when the next day, his teacher came inside the class, obviously after crying and said that Shu has passed away last night, he convinced himself that it was all…just a…dream. Even that he watched Shu's funeral, Shu's mom crying and his classmates mourning, he said that it was a dream and when he woke up, Shu will be there.

But no…deep down, he knows it isn't a dream.

This is real…not a dream…

…

A young teen was smiling when Shu arrived to the unknown place. He was pale, so pale that Shu thought he's a living corpse, but he isn't because he could touch him. The teen's eyes glistened excitedly as he pulled out something from him. It was a note. Followed by another note, and another and another and another. The notes flew around, playing their different sound in such harmony that made him smile. It is familiar, so close to his heart.

"This is your song…" the teen said

Shu closed his eyes… it's so peaceful.

…

"One pure song contributed to Shibuya…" Joshua sighed. He desperately in need of such song. And they are rare. Not all people with great song have values in soul. And not all valuable souls have great songs. This song's owner is one of those who have beautiful song but normal souls. That's why it was hard to be found when people already are being contaminated by unnecessary things.

He frowned, how Shibuya has changed a lot lately. To his horror, she's getting worse

…

_We all know that, it's all began with a…little…happy family_

…

**Wait a minute, did I kill Shu too fast? **

**Darn, I killed him with three sentences! Well, next Wednesday, I'll be updating the next chapter, with or without review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Games

**Two days before my deserved two weeks holiday. I bet my neck that they'll give a long-time assignment before our holiday… now, whenever I use my old laptop to write ideas, I can't stop thinking about molecules and chemist reaction. I hope it won't affect the story I'm going to write…**

Disclaimer: I've had enough about claiming that these characters aren't mine

_Oh, and a note to everyone: I'm going to end this story very soon, it won't have the full in-games story. It will be very very long…than I intended to make. This story has even gone out of my plan several times being longer than what I've planned, but I'm quite proud of this though it has lots of grammar mistakes that I can't fix at all…so, thank you if you still get stuck with this story_

…

Ch 19: Games

He woke up in the scramble, finding out that he has been there for quite some times. It was a miracle of how he didn't get trampled by passerby's feet. He saw a man running toward him just a few seconds away from stomping his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but, no…it never comes.

The man passed him just like that. That's when he looked at himself, and realized, he can't touch anyone, the same goes when people touch him. He ran in circle, what happened, he can't remember a thing. How he ended up in here, and why? His name is the only thing he could find from his hazy memories.

He heard a screech from behind. He rolled to the right just before a frog jumped at him.

"What the hell, a fricking frog in the middle of the street?" he cursed. The frog glared at him, its body was green, but what frightened him most is the fact that it leaped with its hind legs that were made by graffiti. That couldn't be real. This must be a mere dream.

The frog disagrees quickly as it kicked him in the stomach with a powerful bounce. It hurts…and he was awake. It's not a dream, if it is, he should be awake, now, all sweaty from the horrific dream. No one paid attention to him being harassed by random frog. Everyone seems ignorant of what happened to him. Or…

He shivered by the thought. Simple answer, they couldn't see him or the frog at all.

So he ran…

…

"_A game, Megumi…just a game…"_

_Megumi rubbed his chin, lost in thought for a while, "…But I won't stand a chance against you, sir…" he finally said, "…It won't be fair to Shibuya as well" _

_The man that he called 'sir' smiled, "No, of course I won't play directly…"_

_Somehow, Megumi sighed in relief_

"_I will choose a proxy who will play as me in this game…" _

_Twitching his eyes, Megumi pondered to himself of how the composer chooses just one to take his stand in the game. As composer, he could say he will choose three or a battalion of proxies, but he chose one._

"_A proxy, sir?" he emphasized on 'A'. The composer nodded confidently, "I'll choose one, and only one that I believe will win this game for sure…"_

"_But, why, sir?" _

_Megumi looked at the man before him. The same man whom he respect wholeheartedly. _

"…_Why I choose one? That's because I know he'll win it for me…a remarkable proxy that is…"_

_No, that's not the answer he seek_

"_Why do you want to destroy Shibuya so badly, sir? Don't you love her?"_

_The composer's smile faded as shadows passed his purple eyes. _

"_Destroying her shows how much I love her…" he replied. _

_He can't believe it. If the composer loves it THAT much, why would he, on the first place tries to destroy her? Why didn't he try to fix it?_

"_Can't you just fix her, like you usually does, sir? Destroying just…sound…harsh"_

_He saw him bit his lips as if reluctant. The composer raised a finger to his lips, making a 'sssh' sound, telling him to shut up. It's then, he heard the horrible sound. A screeching-like sound followed by shrill notes like a broken piano being played over and again. He covered his ears, but the nasty voice pierced through his ears, screaming._

"…_.Make…it stop, sir…" he yelped. The man flicked his finger and the song stopped, complete silent wrapped both of them. _

"_That's my reason, Megumi…that's exactly why…" he heard him spoke in whispers, "…I can't fix her anymore…"_

"_But, you haven't try it!" he insisted, there must be another way, other than exterminating her_

_He was replied by a weak smile…_

…

"Let's make a pact!"

"Wait, what the hell is 'a pact' means"

The unknown girl crossed her arms in a pouting way. She yelped when the 'noise' (that's what she told him before…) started their assault again. Pulling his arm, she forcefully tapped his palm. He felt something shifted around him and bright lights coming out from the place the girl has tapped him.

"This is what a pact means," she said, "…now, it's time to beat up some noise!"

A black doll came out of nowhere, standing in the ground protectively in front of the girl.

"What the hell…" he cussed. The girl angrily tugged his collar, "Honestly, can't you do anything other than cursing?" she reached to her skirt's pocket, pulling out a few pins and shoved it to him, "…here use these!"

" What's this for?" he yelled, "…even if I chuck these useless pins at them, they won't even budge!"

She huffed, "Is there ANYthing you know?"

The boy frowned, "At least give me a clue!"

The black doll quivered and hopped toward the frog, clawing at it until the noise slowly dissipated. He stared, mouth agape in shock.

"That's my psych…now, use yours!" she placed her hand on her hips, "…these pins might channel your psych"

Oh for fu-

A fire suddenly flashed before him, burning one of the noises to ashes. He stared, confused and disbelief plastered all over his face. His clenched palm was opened, and he saw a red pin decorated with a picture of a fire.

"Good, that's how the psych works!"

So all he needs just concentrating his anger to the pins then it would be usable? He grinned, then that would be easy…

…

He was being followed by that darn girl.

"Hey, Neku, wait up!" he stopped walking and turned around, uninterested. She panted, "You walk too fast!" she added between her pant. "Who told you to follow me?" he bitterly answered. She puffed her cheeks, "Come on, Neku, we're partners! If we are separated, we can't fight noise and will be erased!"

"Heh, you sounded like we're in a game or something, stalker…"

The girl gritted her teeth, "We ARE in a game, Neku…"

Neku chuckled darkly, "Nice joke, stalker…"

She slapped Neku's shoulder, "I'm not joking! We are in the game because we're dead! And stop calling me Stalker already, I have name!" she hugged the black doll, "…if we fail the mission, we will be erased!"

Neku ignored her, it wasn't his business if the girl is in the game anyway, "Then go alone, stalker, I've no time for you…"

"I'm SHIKI! I've told you, right, Neku! And I won't go away! We can't fight noises without partners!"

Neku silently turned up his headphones volume. Shiki's voice wasn't there anymore. He shut his eyes, enjoying the music booming to his ears. Suddenly, the song was halted, his eyes shot open and found his headphone in the hand of the damn stalker.

"It's rude to wear headphone when someone talks to you…" she scolded him.

"Give it back, stalker…"

"Call my name and listen…"

"Alright, fine! SHI-KI! There, happy?"

"Good, now listen…"

He halfheartedly listen and reply after that…

…

_How amusing…_

_How could that word…that word gets out from his mouth?_

_The very first words that tied them all…_

_Is the word,' Stalker'_

…

He has been with Shiki or stalker or whatever for about six days. He met new…people. A weird, noisy brat called Beat and the calm, gentle kid named Rhyme. They stayed with them for a while, until Rhyme was erased. Exterminated by a shark noise…dissipated into static, died from protecting Beat. Beat could only stare blankly, his partner has gone, he would follow suit after that.

And somehow, he moved to fight. To avenge Rhyme. Why? How would he know? He just moved to the front, dragging Shiki to fight as well. He won, but what for? Beat is as good as dead. But, come a rescuer. Mr H, the very same self-naming guardian of the game who has saved Neku from erasing Shiki.

He said he could make Beat stays alive, but Neku and Shiki have to win the game for them as well. He made the promise. To win, but it was only his mouth that talks. Inside his mind, he was worried. Is what he said fake promises? Will he be able to win?

It nearly crumbled when Shiki broke down.

He never would've thought that Shiki, the girl who spouts nothing but friends talk, loyalty, and everything is actually a girl that was consumed by jealously. Her entry fee is her body…and she wasn't in her body. She's…all this time, trapped in her friend's body, Eri.

He knows what it feels to be jealous, he doesn't know why he know, but he just knew it. But he never gets overwhelmed by such jealously. He talks to her, cheering her up. And it all ended with them overhearing Eri saying that it's her fault that her friend, Shiki…died, and how she regretted her horrible remark the day before Shiki's death. Shiki cried…and that time, he didn't say a thing. He let her cried to her heart content.

The seventh day…they were ready. To face everything. And Neku's resolve to win just gets tougher.

He will win, no matter how!

…

_His proxy won the game…_

_Just like he has predicted. _

_Either Megumi knows it or not, but his absence from the UG will affect the game badly. However strong, a conductor can't grant life to deaths. Only composer could. Megumi successfully avoided it, by taking the girl as his proxy's entry fee and forcing him to enter the game again._

_But this time, he himself will have to let his hand dirty…_

_It's time to enter the game as well…_

…

It's irritating. How could a prissy kid like this…guy be his partner? But if he didn't make do with this, Shiki's life will vanish and it'll be his fault. And why the hell could he read this guy mind? Players can't read other players mind! That's impossible…but there, his partner's mind. Clear, like other person's mind.

It was Udagawa.

Why of all places, that place appeared in his partner's mind? And why it hurts him to see it?

Sure, his memory, which is the entry fee of his last game has came back to his head. But there's still a few holes in it, the memory of his death. And it seems like Udagawa is connected to this lost memories.

"See something you like, Neku?"

He growled at his partner, the damn spoilt brat named Joshua or Yoshiya. Just called him bastard anyway cause he surely sounds like one. He's a prick, a smug, irritating guy who seems to go with his own pace. And somehow, he also knows Mr H.

It's not until the fourth day that Neku found out that Joshua plays the Game while he's still very much alive. He's not dead. Neku was angered, very furious. The fact that Joshua doesn't bet his most precious things (that Neku believes doesn't even exist at all...) angered him/ And after all those scanning he's done recently, he was convinced that Joshua has seen him died in Udagawa or worse killed him in Udagawa.

Mr H told him that J is special. A teen that is able to see players inside 'the game'. Who could see what others can't see. A lonely teen, lives by his special sight. avoided by normal people. He softened by Mr H's story and started to see himself inside the annoying brat. A closed up soul who cares nothing but his own world. Who'd never willingly to let anyone invade he and his little world. Just like him.

But he's not him anymore. He changed. Along the game, with Shiki, with Joshua, he changed a little. Tries to cut away his world barrier. Tries to collide with others. And change with them.

And it shocked him to know from Joshua that Mr H is CAT. The only street-artist which he adores. CAT, the only thing that supports his life in this boring world. He believes Mr H and Mr H believes Joshua. But why can't he believe that nosy brat?

After all, it was Joshua who killed him. Who partnered up with him in order to prevent himself from being erased by him. Who smiled proudly at his brilliant plan.

He was too late to believe. It's not until they faced the Game master, Minamimoto that he found out. He was killed by the game master's bullet, not Joshua. It wasn't until Joshua shoved him aside, smiling with that smug grin of his and preach him with encouraging words that he realized it. How could he not believe in his partner like Mr H, no CAT has told him? Joshua took the attack for him, the last imaginary flare attack. Before his very own eyes, his partner vanished while taking the full brunt of the flame.

And once again, he lost a friend…

…

_That was one nasty attack, he admitted. Sho Minamimoto was such a party heater. He knows how to heat up situation, but it's already gone too far. He, himself has to dirtied his hand for protecting his deal with Megumi. _

_His proxy has risen to his expectation. A bit wild and fierce, but still kicking well for him to win. Oh, how he lied over and again just for his benefits. And how easily his proxy believes his charade. How naive…just like when he was a little child. A mere child whose life he has crushed. _

…

Beat was his next partner.

The weird self-calling conductor has warned him, saying that this is the last time he could enter the game. With an enormous entry fee. The lives of all other players. He is the only player. He won't be able to form a pact which means the game will end in a heartbeat.

Beat saved him. Beat, the reaper. Who he thought has turned his back on them in the first week.

Breaking the rules, the meathead did, but nonetheless, Beat doesn't give it a care. he shrugged it off with ease. He's still the same idiot Beat who carelessly crash into things simply because he believes that by doing so, everything's gonna be finish perfectly. Though, Beat almost got crush when his noise, a flying squirrel was taken by their new game master.

It is only a noise, that's what Neku said.

"That's...Rhyme, yo..." Beat replied. He told him that the coffeeman (in this case, Mr H, he guess) caught Rhyme's soul and put it inside a pin, allowing Beat to stay alive. The reason he joined the reaper is to figure out how to call Rhyme which resulted as the squirrel noise. It drove Beat out of his sanity making him restlessly jumped at everything.

Neku patiently keep up with him.

When Beat broke down, confessing to him that he was the reason that his sister, Rhyme's death. He wasn't able to protect her. She only wanted to cheer her brother. He blamed himself for everything that happened to Rhyme. Neku stood by him, listening. For once, there's no music booming from his headphone.

He listened.

…

_Just as he has suspected. Someone is helping Sho all along. Who knows who did what they did. Sho was revived, ready to overthrow him. Sadly, the grim heaper won't be able to. No matter what, he has to stop him. Sho already knew too much..._

_Well, it's time to go, Sanae has come to get him._

_It is time to see how his proxy fares. And how would he react if he knows whose side he's fighting for_

…

**Three weeks game in one chapter. Take that!**

**Oh, I was hesitating between two or three more chapters to go, or just make one gigantic chapter to end it…Choose one, key?**


	21. Chapter 20: Connected

**Finally, at long last, the end has come! No, wait, it sounds like I'm happy it ended! Well, not happy, just really really…relieved. Since I can't finish my other story (which I don't want to mention at all. Don't ask a thing about it, please…) I'm glad that I can finish this one! Thank you for all the reviews and favs, and, of course, alerts! May we meet again somewhere in another story!**

Disclaimer: *Copy & paste my previous disclaimer here…*

…

_Chapter 20: Connected_

He rubbed his eyes. They must be failing him, yes, obviously they were broken. No, they aren't. They're good as new. Nothing's wrong with his eyes. But why? Why is _he_ there, standing before him? With that smug smirk like usual and fingers twirling his ash-blonde locks.

"Seriously, Neku, I must thank you…" his tone hasn't changed. Still the same cheery and full of arrogance like he remembers. He walked toward him, smiling widely. It's like déjà-vu, when he was partnering up with him in his second week.

Joshua. His supposed-to-be-dead partner is alive.

Neku stole a quick glance at his other partners, Shiki who was clapping her hand around her own mouth and Beat who was trying to conceal his shock expression, but failing miserably, ended up with his jaws hanging open.

"Joshua?"

That's Neku's voice. Even Neku can't believe he still can speak in such situation. Whereas Joshua seems to look like nothing has happened to him. Nothing like being engulfed in a flame and turned into ashes. It's just like, he's been there all the time, waiting for a grand entrance to bask in their shock stares. Neku won't believe his eyes. Not this time.

"You've played well…I was right to choose you…"

At this, Neku snapped. Screw Joshua and his plays! Right now, he wants the truth! What has happened? How could Joshua be alive? And why can't they earn their rights to live again? They've beaten the damn conductor to pulp, what other condition they should meet just for their lives? Why everyone couldn't just tell him everything? About the composer identity, about the reason he's there, about Joshua sudden appearance, about CAT, about every single thing that has swirled around his mind, making him almost insane.

"You see, Neku, I…am the composer of Shibuya…"

It was in seconds that Neku was given the answer. The answer to his entire question is simple. One sentence from Joshua and all of the big puzzles inside his mind shifted and clicked into their right place. He could see the answer as it was clear. Very clear.

The composer of Shibuya, shrouded in mystery, with his own purpose, his own intention that no one knows or will understand. That person, who was behind of everything is his partner, whom he has trusted with his live. Something inside him was hurt, more than any physical harm that noises could afflicted upon him. It's hurt.

He felt betrayed. He felt lied at. He felt angry.

How could he trust this guy?

And…how could it hurt more than when he saw Beat joining the reaper or Shiki confessing of her true nature? How?

Pain…he felt the pain, too.

What's wrong with him? What's wrong?

…

Whyt had to check it all over again, before he called East and South to his chamber that day. That fateful day when angels posted near Shibuya has reported the same thing. Something is taking place in Shibuya and it doesn't look good, at all. The wise leader has summoned the angel whose hand is tied to the city as well. Sanae entered the chamber, with exhausted glare at all of the angels present.

It's the second time he was being summoned here. The first time is when he was declared as 'fallen angel' for his crime of making taboo noises decals and that is something that happened some time ago, he lost track of dates after that. Whyt voiced out that he is grateful of having Sanae here, but the other two leaders growled their own gratefulness.

"Do you have any idea of what is happening right now, in your city?"

Not this…Sanae massaged his head. He _did_ know of what take place in their city, heck, he even knows the cause. Admitting it means confessing his crime and that's the least thing that should happen in his day. First, it was Megumi's fault. The crazy conductor think that when no one thinks differently, everything's gonna be fine. No, he is so wrong. The reason of Shibuya's existence is to become the place where people could clash their mind freely thus resulting in many new ideas to improve the city. If you changed the whole citizen into dolls who think the same thing all over again, they'll crumble Shibuya's reason to exist. Sure, not everyone is good and they lured negativity, but that's why they have different minds! Everything in the world has already balanced. All we could do is to wait for the balance itself do justice.

Second, while it _is_ the conductor's fault, he _is_ not entirely innocent as well. While he found the conductor idea to be a faulty one, he supported it, as he was also desperate to protect this city as well. He didn't want it to be destroyed by the composer even that it cost him to betray his composer. Sho was his ally. He taught the maniac how to make taboo noises and how to tabooed himself, though he's imperfect and needs Sanae's help to be revived through decals.

Anyway, the composer hasn't found him out, but the angels have. He admitted, he wants to be punished for his sins, but not now, when Shibuya is on the verge of collapsing. So, what should he say to these angels?

He decided, perhaps…it _is _time to be judged and it _is _time to let everything go according to the flow of world's will.

…

Cold, the weapon is cold. His fingers shakily coiled around the hilt, with the index on the trigger. He was trembling from the mixed emotions inside, angry, shock, sad, and hesitation. Yes, he is angry, furious at his friend. He's shock to know that in a minute or so, one of them will die. Sad…he's sad for only one of them will live and yeah, he hesitated between live or die. To be killed or to kill.

If he died, his friend will live and Shibuya…not.

If his friend died, everyone will be alive even Shibuya, but no one will have any idea how to recover it back.

How could all of this be his burden? Why should he, of all people be the one who bear it? For all he knows, he's the least salvageable person in Shibuya. A closed up human who won't do anything for the city, won't sacrifice his life for her. And the composer seems to know it…

The composer…his friend…it all depends on the next bullets. Whose bullet is that?

For all Neku care, it will not be his…

…

East wasn't pleased to find out about the little game between the composer and the conductor. They played with the fate of their own city in a _game_. How dare they? Didn't they know that if it ends in the destruction of the city, even the angel plane would be affected? Everyone in the world _will_ be affected? One entire city, gone in a night. How many alternate worlds will be destroyed? How many lives will vanish? How many planned future will change into nothingness? How many bright souls ended in vain?

But it's useless to scowl at Sanae as he is only plays a little part of it…

He can only depend and bet the future of this world at the composer's hand.

…

What has he done?

What drives him here? What has driven him here? To this state…

To the state when he wanted nothing but bring destruction to his own city

And now, all of it has vanished into thin air. All of his desire to shatter it all has gone. Replacing it is a guilty feeling churning from his stomach. Someone changed him, no everyone that he met change him. From his conductor acts that surfaced purely by his love for Shibuya and to Sanae's uncertainty while taking his order these past few weeks.

And to this boy that he owed an apology. A big one that is.

"Sanae…am I wrong to…do this?"

Sanae shrugged at his question, "That depends on how you see it, J…if it's good in your eyes to shut down this city, then, do it…"

His shoulders drooped, "…I've made a mistake…" he shook his head and slapped his cheeks, "…I shouldn't have befriended Neku back then…" he glanced at the three teens laying on the floor.

"What? Do you mean, phones?"

Joshua knows his producer doesn't recall it, "No…never mind…" he sighed, twitching his finger up. Three bright lights. Those three have bright souls and exceptional songs. Gentle, alluring harmony from the girl, Shiki. Upbeat and spirited tones from Beat. Complicated but soothing melody from Neku. Another light popped out, unwilling to be forgotten and Rhyme's cheerful notes hummed shyly.

Such a pity to snap these songs off. Such a pity to snap those in the city who still have these kind of songs.

Right now? To be frank…he can't do it

A month ago, maybe he could, but now, he can't…

Neku really affected him. Little Neku back then or big Neku in front of him. That boy changed him like he changed himself.

From the innocent little Neku, who always so shy and stutters. The time when he thought he has found someone who could prevent him from the foresight he's afraid of all that time. A boy whose future he has destroyed by his simple egoistic will to make him his successor. And also a teen who he killed for Joshua's own selfish game.

Oh, how he wish to turn back the time…back to when he hasn't met the boy at all. Back to when he was in 'the game' as players not composer. Probably the mistake that he ever made is to take the composer's throne…or maybe the biggest mistake he ever made is to exist…

In his own way, however, he's glad that he became the composer. If it's not because of it, he'd never met Neku. He will never know what an interesting friend Neku is. And he'll be lonely again, maybe he'll kill himself again to enter 'the game', win it and gain his life only to be killed by himself again. Suicide isn't an elegant way to die, but he did it to end his life on that day.

Yeah, it was snowing, so no one would be suspicious that he died of suicide. The building's roof's also quite slippery and anyone would said that he accidentally slip and fell from the 34th story (which is the roof). And it's Christmas eve, the day when everyone's so busy with shopping lists for their Christmas day. Any child of twelve could be up in the roof, curious and bored. They could walk in the roof and slipped, fell down the building.

That's why he's quite sensitive in Christmas…

Maybe he's just exaggerating things, but he also remembers that day when he appeared so vulnerable in front of Neku…so honest yet drenched in lies. No one has such memory but him. It hurts, really hurts to know that Neku has forgot about it. He wants him to remember! But it will hurt Neku…to gain such recollections about him. Neku will know that he has lied to him…and how will he re-acts? That is something that even his 'sights' can't see.

There's also one more catch…

They already said that when Neku gained back his memory, so do his vibes and the negativity threats around him…

So he let him be…

It's the least thing he could do to protect Neku and his friends. And it's his fight to make Shibuya a world in which everyone could live in anything but negativity, free to do what they think is right…

A world where Neku…no everyone could smile

This, he kept in mind firmly

…

Nothing's change in Shibuya

Not a thing, like he has suspected it will. Same old street and same person crossing the street. It still looks the same. The only thing that changed is that he's not alone anymore to walk in it. He has friends! Something he hasn't had for years since…that guy's death.

Enough of that, he sounded cheesy when dealing with that kind of thing, especially after he died…ask Joshua how many time he _has_ died.

Oh, dear god, does Beat really has to shout that loud, and how could Rhyme waved her hands beside him like her brother doesn't have the loudest voice at all. But he still ran toward them, smiling (at this he frowned a little, but smile again) and greeted them both. With Rhyme skipping in spot, saying that Beat has forgot about today's date and rushed out of the house, Rhyme in his arm, flailing and laughing.

That morning, Beat wore his pants backward.

Neku laughed and blurted out that Beat is a dumb-hole in which when the blonde boy grabbed Neku and pinned his neck while his hand made a hitting-like motion toward the orangette's head. Rhyme said that Shiki will be there in a few minutes because she was talking with Eri about their new plan for custom-designed t-shirt.

Just in minutes, they heard a shout and turned around just in time to see a girl hugging a black doll, smiling sheepishly and fidgeting a little with her glasses. She looks nervous, but quickly relaxed when Rhyme tapped her shoulder and smiled.

"I…it's g..ggood to see…see you guys!" she stuttered out timidly.

Well, any days couldn't be better…

…

"Do you think they'll remember?"

It is his question which brings a frown to Sanae's face. His composer never cares for mortal, that is something normal for them, angels and… let's just say, higher being. The light flickered a bit, signing that somehow, the composer is slightly amused by his perturbed face.

"Maybe…phones will, I can't figure out how others are thinking, they ain't that close with you…" replied the producer who was still confused by the odd question

He glanced back at the four friends who were laughing, joking with each other. They looked fine without him, he isn't needed. It hurts but relieving. He's no longer a part of their lives anymore, he won't make anything worse for them. And he'll be alone again, at last…

"Anyway, J, it's their world, they can do anything they want with it…"

Joshua was giving him a complaining look. Though he may appear older, the 'complaining' look still held the same pout and curvy line made of his lips. And although he _looks _all high and mighty with the glorious light surrounding himself, his pouting look is just as cranky as a teen might put on.

"So, we should just leave 'em at that…to let 'em choose the future themselves and-"

When Sanae turned around, the composer has gone, leaving only a trace of lights in his former spot. Nice, typical J to be a selfish and stubborn composer like that. Rubbing his rough stubs, Sanae spread out his wings, feathers stretched widely, some started to fly off and turned into wind.

"Some people didn't take no as an answer…"

…

A great relief flooded inside the whole angels in the emergency meeting. They've considered assaulting Shibuya for the composer's head, but thankfully, somehow, the composer changed his mind and put off his desire to end Shibuya. Thus, this news has been music to every angels ears especially, of course East who can't stop putting this wide, silly grin across his face. Secretly, South has been thankful as well. Both North and West are un-affected, telling the other leaders that that's how it supposed to end. They weren't surprise that the tiny composer –that's how North called him, much to Joshua's protest of the unnecessary nicknames- couldn't bring himself to destroy such 'lovely' -again, this was North' doing- city. West nodded solemnly and said, the composer hasn't off the hook, yet and _might _be punished for breaking the rules, but everyone's too happy to discuss about it and she promised, she'll bring it up on the next discussion.

Whyt only laughed, continuously said,

"That's just like him…I should've known it!"

…

"How's your day, J?"

It's an ordinary day in Sanae's café when Joshua paid the shop a visit. Usually when the owner put a close sign in the front door and rejected Neku's pouting face. The day when Joshua can freely go around inside the shops, commenting about Sanae's un-tidiness which was clearly spread across his work-room.

As usual, he was sitting on his seat (the chair he always sits on whenever the 'ordinary day' came by), sipping on hot chocolate (he stopped drinking coffee after Sanae gave him a dark coffee _without_ sugar and flipped over when his face twisted) while watching his producer grinding some newly-arrived coffee beans.

"Bad…I never thought having no conductor is double-work for composer…" replied Joshua, squeezing the mug in his hand, "…how's yours?"

Sanae gave the grinding machine a wry look as it chose to stop working half-way, "The angels expected me to tell 'em everything which is annoying. They said, they can't choose my punishment if I don't spit out the truth…" deciding that it's the best way to fix it, he hit the machine, "…I told 'em countless time that I already admitted everything…they just won't listen…their loss…and I bet you wanna know how's Neku, huh?" the machine trembled, making a weird sound before it completely shut down.

With that, Joshua jerked up, his purple eyes staring at Sanae, "Did I miss something?"

"No…he's still the same, asking about your whereabouts and sending suspicious glare when I said I know nothing…"

Clucking his tongue, the teen sneered at the answer

"Oh, and J…don't give me that look…you're up to something aren't you…god isn't the punishment from the angels enough? They warned you, key!"

"If you put it that way, Sanae…" he sang song, "…I might just do something"

Peeking over from his grinding gizmo, the dark-haired man gave a long sigh.

And just like any good father would advice, he said, "Don't get into trouble…"

…

Neku looked up, and made mental letters.

It's silly, yes, mental letters _are _silly, but that's the only way to put his mind at ease. He doesn't know why it does, perhaps it's because he enjoyed it or perhaps it's because he knows, no one would know who the message is being sent to.

_Idiot…_he started with that word, always that or he can't think of anything to resume his letters. He tried a simple 'hello' or greetings, but he ended up scrunched up for thinking of a word that suits his receiver. When he thought of nothing, he use 'idiot' and everything came out naturally from his mind.

_Happy that I've been sending you letter? Well, big chance that you are out there, maybe is laughing at me just outside my room. I've had chills when I turn at corners of the streets, like __**you**__ could just spring up and surprised me to death. Mr H told me he knows nothing of your whereabouts and that's inconspicuously a lie. He sucks at lying. Or is it me, good at guessing._

_You know, why does no one remember you? They remember the game, but they only knows you as a friend (who will never appear before them anymore) not as the __**great **__–sorry, I can't stop emphasizing on that one- composer of Shibuya? And how could I be the only one with this knowledge?_

_I said I trusted you didn't I? You made things better and hates to admit but if I wasn't inside your stupid little game that past weeks, maybe I won't have any friends like I have now. Though some of them __**is**__ stupid –I mean Beat-, but they are nice friends. And even that you __**killed **__me twice, you're also my friend…but, no…you are not forgiven, yet… _

Neku snorted…he's beginning to sound cheesy and it's creeping him out.

_Screw that! If you don't show up in our meeting three days again in Hachiko, I won't forgive you forever!_

Now, he sounded like an angry teen girl, trying to threaten her friend with childish, immature threat.

_Whatever, just come…three days, Hachiko…_

And just like his last letter, he wished that guy would come

…

**Oh, no…I haven't finished, there's prologue in the beginning, of course there'll be epilogue! Okay, thank you for reading, guys! **


	22. Epilogue

**An epilogue usually something that ends a story…but this doesn't sound like one…heck, I don't even know a proper way to end such long story…but it's been fun playing with TWEWY characters and I hope everyone who had are having fun as well…thank you for sticking with me, I deeply hope everyone enjoyed it just like I enjoyed it (even with all of those mistakes). See you guys again!**

Disclaimer: *anything with the word 'claim' will do, right?*

…

_Epilogue: Beyond_

It is ironic.

For he said everything he's done is right. One should never gets cocky, arrogantly decide that of the best of all. One can't escape mistakes, mortals, immortals, both make mistakes. He did just that. His mistake is fatal, one that won't be forgiven ever.

But he was forgiven, yet he needs to bear the punishment. For all he did in the past. Price must be paid. A burden, he can't share with no one. Alone. To carry such burden until his end. With head up high, he accepted. Thankful he is, for no one will have to carry it other than him.

Doesn't he know?

Does he?

…

As the morning came, so do the sun rays, peeking between the curtain gaps, woke him up from the deep slumber. Groaning loudly, he wiggled out of the bed, falling from the bed along with his blanket, sliding down to the cold floor below. Such day…  
>Lazily, his blue orbs fluttered open, meeting his wood cabinet which is half open. Pondered to himself why it was open, he propelled himself up, gazing at the contents of the cabinet. Laid on the top of messy sketch papers and rarely touched books is a headphone. Long since its last duty to give him comfort. It now rests atop the pile of papers, waiting in silent for its next job, whatever that is. He smiled at it, tracing the curvy lines with his finger. How attached he <em>was<em> to this thing? Relieved that it still in one piece, he picked it up, staring at the purple headphone with great interest. Putting it on, he feels foreign. It's been too long since he ditched it carefully inside the cabinet. For memory sake, he wipes it once a month. Lately, he couldn't do the usual maintenance for his headphone and it was there, inside to collect dusts. Snorting, he wiped the dusty plastic with his hand, cleaning most of the dirty materials. Placing it back neatly, he closed the cabinet, leaning on it for his help to stand. His eyes automatically caught the sight of the calendar on top of the cabinet. Eyes widened, he made a run for the bathroom, cursing a few times.

Today, he has a promise or rather, two promises, one with his friend, one for…let's just say someone almost as important as his friends. He needs to arrive earlier to give that someone times to appear, or not…He had made lots and lots of mental invitation, but not one of them were answered. And none was successful on bringing him out of his hiding place wherever that is. Irritating as it sounded, he can't stop giving the invitation out to see if somehow, that person still exist or not.

Maybe it's just a faint hope, but he hoped again, deeply, that this time, he will come

…

Encouragement

It is something that he's not familiar with. He was born with enormous amount of courage, but timid shell. The shell that was slowly being torn apart since his death, leaving only his courage to stay.

Or so he thought…

He is born as a frightful child. Afraid of everything that goes around him. Afraid of himself. Afraid of life. Sometimes, even afraid of other people. Like a little kitten, shivered under the glares of unknown people. Pawing at its cage in frantic, trying to escape from its small world. Helpless, weak, and fragile, oh, certainly, such image will never fit him.

But it does fit…

He's a pitiful kitten, choosing to die than to live on, facing his troubles. Crying at almost everything that hurts him. A pathetic kitten, one that would never become the brave cat, ever. Sure little kitten could wear the mask of big cat, but it is just an illusion. There's no way a kitten could walk without someone to take its tiny furry paws and lead its way. Either way, without someone there, the kitten will blindly walk its way.

Perhaps…he is destined to be such things…poor tiny kitten, alone by itself. Even when it cried, no one will hear. Or when it lost its ability to walk, no hand will be offered to it. It is alone and will stay alone no matter how many other kittens and cats passed by.

It will just stay that way until his name was called when his duty is over…

…

He arrived at Hachiko too early and just remembered that his mother had set his alarm an hour faster because she's sick of him, waking up nearly noon every day. Cursing at nothing, he decided that it's best to wait and see…will that person come or not?

Such a pity if he won't come again for he, has lots of things either to ask or to tell.

Today, Hachiko doesn't get that much guests, as most people focused on their own business. Only some tourist from out of town that actually paid attention to Hachiko, admiring the stony canine statue while taking pictures around. He gave them space and moved a little to the station. That's when he caught that sight. Someone passed by Hachiko, asking for excuses at the crowds of tourists and went toward North of the station. Well, if it's only a normal passerby, he will definitely ignore such ordinary thing, but no…that voice…even between others sounds, it was clear…that's…

His feet reacted first, running to chase him. Pushing past ignorant people in the crowds, his breath ragged. That's…that's…no…way…

Panting, he looked around for his trace. It's gone…he's gone…How could he?

He cocked his eyebrows. Voice…he knows that it _was_ that person's voice…no way in hell or back someone has such voice other than _him_. Closing his eyes, he sharpened his hearing. Past through the crowds buzzes, through the sound of cars and trains, through the sound of feet stomping in the cold, cemented road to the sound of people chatting in or out. There must be something…something that he could get by this. If only…if only he could _hear_…

…_ere_

His eyes snapped open. That, that's the voice! He just knew that is the voice! Smiling at himself, he ran…this time, he knows where to…

…

The little kitten sobbed between its mewing. Its usually soft fur was soaked for the rain keep pouncing on its tiny body. It tries to put on a brave face, but what an infant cat could do but cries? Where is everyone? Why doesn't someone come and get him? Is he…is he not needed? Does the fate say that he's destined to be alone?

Cried…cried…cried…its tears seem endless. Brushing its teary eyes with the muddy stained paws, it mewed hoarsely. So…so pitiful… mewing in vain…no one would come…cried again.

_Hey!_

…The kitten stifled its last mew, looking up slowly with its weak limbs. There's someone there…looking at him. It squeaked out a confused, questioning mew. That person didn't say a word, but instead, stretched his hands, carefully picking up the kitten gently on his palms. His eyes glistened in joy as he brought the feline to his eye-level. The kitten blinked its big eyes at him as if asking. Scratching its ears, he whispered softly at it,

_You won't be alone anymore, you know?_

…

…**wow, it ends…it ended in something…that looks like it may continue…great…but no, it still ends. Thank you for reading it till the end! Bye!**


End file.
